Jaune got eleven waifus pregnant
by wlfmanjack
Summary: Seven years ago, Jaune had the best night of his life, but uh-oh he got all eleven waifus in his harem pregnant. Now watch as the twelve parents start a family together raising eleven kids. Collection of one-shots for a different type of harem story. Family, slice of life fic. Some fluff. YES THE KIDS ARE ALL BOYS, I'll explain in the first chapter.
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION NEW COMERS. As of today,** **I have just set up a poll for the future of this fanfiction, because since day one, I wanted to include a little sister along with the eleven brothers, as I thought that would be the cutest set up.**

 **Now I already had someone in mind, but since this is my most popular fic, I thought why not let you guys decide? The poll will be placed on top of my profile and whoever you choose will give birth to the next Arc kid. I'm excited to see who you guys vote for.**

* * *

 **Anyways because this keeps getting brought up I will explain that all the children are boys mostly for writing purposes. I still plan to give the spotlight to all eleven moms, thus keeping a feminine touch, but at the same time I feel I have more creative freedom in doing it this way. Trust me, I have my reasons. Besides, I feel for a lot of them I'd be writing an exact duplicate of their mom with no deviation and that sounds just as boring to write as it is to read. Please just give it a chance and not jump to any conclusions.**

* * *

Standing outside the dorm of Team JNPR we find the adorable Velvet frozen with fear as she heard very faint mumbling from inside. It was only a week ago, she found out her own pregnancy and was going out of her way to try and avoid Jaune at all costs. She hadn't told anyone of her dilemma, as so many thoughts rushed to her head worried if the two of them can even raise a child, but just as that thought crossed her mind she remembered how sweet he can be. How loving and caring their relationship had been, the thought of Jaune being a father boosted her confidence enough to knock on the door. However the moment she made contact with it a loud screeching yell erupted through. Worried her love was in danger, the bunny rushed in screaming, "WHAT?! What's going on here?"

There she found a sulking Jaune lying on his bed, along with three of his other waifus Ruby, Pyrrha, and Emerald. "Hey Velvet," Ruby squeaked, "You pregnant too?"

"Eh...Too?" the Faunus muttered.

Pyrrha interjected, "Yes well, when we all had that...Passionate night together it appears quite a few of us are now expecting."

"Oh my god I... I thought I was the only one."

"Nope," Emerald dryly stated, "And with you that makes seven. Right now we're still waiting to hear back from a few others."

"AHHHHhhhhhh," The blonde knight moaned, "WHYYYYYYY, the twelve of us together was the best night of my life." Velvet concurred in her thoughts, ' _it was pretty hot'_ as Jaune continued, "But now the worst result possible has happened. What are we suppose to do?"

The room fell silent as Ruby mentioned, "...Jaune, did you know my Uncle Qrow and I aren't biologically related?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He moaned.

"Well I'm just saying...Maybe this isn't a bad thing, maybe it can be a bit...Beautiful. I mean, I know we're still waiting to hear back from Cinder, Yang, Blake, and Sienna, but... Even if they're pregnant too then that just means our children will have an even bigger family to love them."

Emerald was taken back by those words as she hushed, "That...Actually sounds wonderful." As a small amount of tears welled up from her.

Ruby continued, "Yeah and... I know my dad and uncle will be happy to help out and I'm sure others in our...Newly formed family tree can help too. I just think if we all put our heads together, there's nothing we can't do."

Jaune sat up and looked into Ruby's beautiful silver eyes, "Hehe, you're the youngest out of all of us and yet somehow so wise at the same time...You know you're right. I mean my parents managed to take care of eight kids and we were a handful. If the two of them can do it, then we can too. In fact, I don't even care if the other four are pregnant or not, if it's okay with the rest of you, I think we should all get married as one happy family."

* * *

 **The due dates**

It had been a very productive month for the polygamous Arc family, as nearly half of Jaune's harem had given birth. We now find Blake and Weiss in the hospital waiting lobby each caring for their infants, sitting patiently for their newest addition to their family. "So how are things going at the SDC?" Blake asked.

"Pretty good," Weiss chirped, "Oddly enough Whitley has managed to not only run the company in a more Faunus friendly way, but now its twice as profitable than when my dad was running it."

"Yeah, but isn't he like...Fifteen?"

"Well he's a prodigy and when my father disowned me for...Well this situation, something ignited in my brother to expose our father's corruption and have him thrown in prison. So with Whitley as the only heir, he took control over the company. No one thought he'd actually be good at it, but oddly enough even with the entire board hindering every action he pushes for, our profits have never been higher and it's all thanks to him."

"That's amazing."

"You wanna know what's even better, he actually has an entire mansion being constructed for all of us and our kids, so we can live together."

"My god...Your brother's really turned over a new leaf."

"He still kind of teases me from time to time, but he's been a lot of help in our situation."

Blake laughed, "Yeah well..." Silence had fallen onto the cat girl as her attention was brought to the sight of Ruby in a wheelchair holding her child while Jaune and a still pregnant Yang were pushing it together.

Soon both Weiss and Blake welled up at the sight of the newest Arc with Ruby moaning, "Say hello to my son, Garnet Arc."

"He's beautiful," Weiss cried as she noticed her infant turning his attention to his new brother, "Oh my, Winston, you wanna say hello." The Schnee then brought her baby next to Ruby's as she continued, "Say hello to your brother Winston. You're going to have a few more on the way."

Blake then interjected as she presented her infant as well, "You too Shade, come say hi to Garnet."

With the babies mumbling towards each other, Yang cried, "Oh my god, this is so cute. I can't wait for my kid to come out already."

"Uh," Jaune uttered, "I don't think you'll have to wait much longer, look."

The five of them all took notice as below Yang's feet was a massive puddle, "Oh my god," Yang shrieked, "My water just broke, I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY!" She then grabbed hold of Jaune's head in a chokehold from excitement while shouting, "DOCTOR I NEED A DOCTOR HERE NOOOOOWWW!"

* * *

 **Weeks later**

With the final Arc kid born, Jaune and his wives stood before the massive mansion with Whitley sauntering down the steps coming to greet them, "Ladies, children, and Jaune I'm happy to present you all with your new home."

Weiss whimpered, "Whitley...This is so amazing."

"Yes well, if there's one thing our father taught me that was worth a damn, it's to always present yourself as a gentlemen especially to your family and him casting out his own pregnant daughter was too unacceptable to consider him a gentlemen. Thus I had to take over."

She placed one hand on her brother and soothed, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah well, you're still fat by the way."

She then smirked with a small laugh and jested, "And there it is, you couldn't keep it in any longer could you."

"God no, I haven't made fun of you all day. Puts a physically strain on my body if I can't tease my sister." Weiss quickly rolled her eyes as Whitley continued, "But really, if there's anything I can do for you, or any of you for that matter, please don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

 **And done, yeah wanted to take another direction towards the whole Jaune harem stories that endlessly keep popping up.**

 **Also if Whitley locking his father away, taking over the Schnee dust company, turning it around to the point where it's controversial practices are basically over, and putting a house together over the course of nine or so months is too unrealistic, well sorry if I'm not talented enough to write that all appropriately. I just wanted to present a way for this family to function and have their needs taken care of and I feel it's less likely Winter would take over given her situation and we've never seen Willow outside of a portrait. So to me, at least this made the most sense. Plus I like the idea of a good version of Whitley that still teases Weiss as a pesky, but loving little brother.**

 **Anyway, this will be a collection of one shots with the Arc kids, next chapter will skip seven years into the future. I already have names for all of them as well as who's related to who.(or whom, I still don't understand that grammatical rule) So quick summary on who's in Jaune's harem and each of the children's names**

 **1 Garnet son of Ruby(couldn't think of a better name)**

 **2 Yin son of Yang(get it, aren't I so clever *rolls eyes*)**

 **3 Winston son of Weiss**

 **4 Shade son of Blake**

 **5 Baldr(pronounced BALD-er) son of Nora**

 **6 Theo son of Pyrrha**

 **7 Damien son of Cinder**

 **8 Teal son of Emerald**

 **9 Ajit son of Sienna**

 **10 Peter son of Velvet (Peter was the only rabbit name I could think of, you know for Peter rabbit)**

 **11 Politan son of Neo(wasn't going to include Neo, but the idea of calling her son Politan came up and I couldn't resist, because I'm sooooo "clever" aren't I?)**

 **Anyways if I didn't include your favorite waifu in this harem I'm sorry. I wanted to include Coco, but unfortunately I didn't feel like I could make it work.**


	2. The horror movie

**Seven years later**

We find a fully grown Velvet wearing an apron washing all the dishes from lunchtime. Every meal at the Arc household always left a massive amount of dishes needing a wash given twenty three people lived here, but she, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Emerald didn't mind taking on the brunt of this chore. The Faunus stood there humming a tune as she was approached by her own son, Peter. Peter was also a bunny Faunus with brown hair, eyes and ears to match his mother's. He wore brown shorts and a gold t shirt with the Pumpkin Pete's logo on it. The child mumbled, "Um...Mum."

Velvet quickly took notice and smiled, "Hey buddy," she put her job on hold then knelt down to his level, "What do you need?"

"Um, well Damien, Teal, and I wanted to go out and see a movie together and we need an adult to watch it with us."

"...Is this film rated R?" The mother inquired with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, we wanted to see Cannibal Cavern, it looks really cool."

The mother instantly remembered the trailer to that film, a movie about a bunch of dumb teenagers who get lost spelunking in a cave filled with cannibals, how this film was advertised to being one of the most bloody and gruesome movies ever made. "Yeaaaah, I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm afraid I can't take you boys to go see that."

"No, you can. The theater will let us see it as long as we're accompanied by an adult."

"You misunderstand sweetie, I **can** let you boys see it, but I don't think you should see it."

"But why?"

"Well, let me answer your question with another question. Why do you think they'll only allow children in R rated movies if they're accompanied by an adult?"

"I don't know."

"It's because in those cases, it's up to the parents to decide whether or not their children are able to handle those kinds of movies and I'm sorry, but I just don't think you boys are ready. These types of films can be really damaging to a child's upbringing and I'm just not comfortable with you seeing it. Do you understand?"

"I guess," he moaned.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Ok mum, I understand."

The young boy threw a hug onto her and left.

* * *

In the bedroom shared by the children of the household, there were eleven beds aligned together on both sides of the walls with Damien and Teal in the center of the room. Damien had solid black hair, with a black and gray stripped long sleeve shirt, black slacks, and amber eyes to match his mother, Cinder. Teal on the other hand may have shared the skin tone of his mother Emerald, but his shaggy hair was a different shade of green as it was, what else, teal. He also had red eyes to match, a teal colored tank top and white shorts.

Damien reached under his bed and pulled out a box containing a small flyer regarding the Cannibal Cavern movie, along with a few snacks. "Alright Teal, get to stuffing these in your pockets while I-"

"Hey guys," Peter groaned.

"What's eating you?"

"I asked my mum if she would take us and she told me she didn't think we should go at all."

Damien glared at his brother inquiring, "When you say, you asked your mom, do you actually mean **YOUR** mom?"

"Well yes, I asked my mum Velvet."

"Gaaah, idiot you don't ask her. She's the last person we would have asked."

"Oh really, well I'm sorry I asked then, but I guess we can't go now."

"Who said anything about that, I'm still asking **MY** mom if she'll take us. Which she will, because she's so awesome, that she won't care."

"But my mum already said she didn't want us to go at all."

"Yeah, but here's the thing, we're kids. So when one parent says no, you just ask the other and with **our** family. We have twelve chances for a yes on anything we want."

"Isn't that morally wrong?"

"Yes it is, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get our ride ready."

* * *

In the living area, filled with various types of furniture and a television we see Cinder wearing a maroon colored robe and enjoying a glass of wine as she does on most days. It is here she is joined by her son Damien. "Hey mooooom, have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"

"What do you want this time?"

"Oh come on, I just wanted to tell you how pretty you are. Clearly father doesn't say it enough, but you know since I'm here I should mention Peter, Teal, and myself will be heading to the movies later and if you're not doing anything, perhaps you'd like to join us."

"What film were you boys planning on seeing?"

"Oh just Cannibal Cavern, heard it was based on a true story so it should be very educational."

"And rated R."

"Oh is it," Damien shot back and in a fake surprise, he looked upon the flyer saying, "Oh my it is, how did I miss that? Well then, it appears we're in a bit of a pickle."

"Looks like it."

"So hey, since we need an adult anyway, why don't you come with us and we'll have a fun time together."

"I'm not taking you."

"Great we'll be ready to leave in-wait WHAT?"

"Yeah I'm not taking you boys."

"Ehehehe, Now mother there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Nothing for me, but for you not a chance."

"Oh come on, you don't think I could handle it?"

"I know you can't, remember last Halloween when you boys were trick or treating and you peed yourself when that guy ran up to us in a werewolf costume."

"Okay you see, that's just not fair, because we were out in public and that guy was in our face. So of course I assumed the worst."

"Or how about the fact, you won't go down in the laundry room because the boiler makes a scary noise."

"Well...Momma Ruby gets scared of that too, so if anything I'd say that's a rational fear."

"Then we have six months ago when I allowed you to stay up with Nora and myself to watch that cheesy slasher flic, Machete Mike, and you had nightmares for two weeks."

"...Okay, okay fair point, but shouldn't I be exposed to as much horror films as possible so I can learn to develop fear?"

"Not if I have to wash your sheets. My answer is no, end of discussion."

The young boy was in a deep state of forlorn as he walked off, instantly running into another parent, Neo. "Momma Neo," He squeaked while holding up the flyer, "You think you could take Peter, Teal, and myself to the movies?"

The girl casually shook her head no and skipped off.

* * *

As Damien regrouped with his two brothers, "How'd it go," Teal asked.

"Lousy," Damien grumbled, "I can't believe she said no, I thought she'd be easy."

"Bow chicka bow wow."

"Shut up Teal. What's even worse is Neo won't do it either, but it's okay we still got nine more chances to go."

* * *

Cutting to the gym, we see Yang wearing an orange sports bra and black shorts, striking a heavy punching bag, as the three boys ask her the same question. "Yeah no." She dryly stated.

"Well why not?" Damien argued.

"You guys are seven years old, what kind of mother would I be if I allowed you three to watch it?"

"...The best mother of all time."

"OOOO, mentioning my need to be better than everyone else, you really know how to butter me up."

"Butters great and all, but I was thinking whip cream," Teal added, "Bow chika bow wow."

"Shut up Teal," Damien growl.

Then Peter mentioned, "You know she's one of our mums right?"

"Hey biologically, she ain't my mom," The black kid argued, "then again in the bedroom she's one hell of a momma, bow chicka bow wow."

The woman let out a groan, "Okay first of all kid, stop hanging out with Mercury. Secondly I'm not taking you boys, end of story."

* * *

In the garden the boys approached Nora, only for her to state, "Sorry boys, I'm hunting wabbits hehehehehehe." The ginger girl slowly stalked Velvet with a hose, as the Faunus was now tending to her carrot garden.

However the bunny girl's ears alerted her to the danger as she took quick notice of Nora and scampered off. Nora unleashed a gushing flow of water, only to miss entirely then shouted, "You can't hide from me forever Velvet, I will get you wet."

"Bow chicka-"

"Don't," Damien snarled, "Just don't."

"...wow-wow."

* * *

In the garage, the three boys approached Ruby Rose as she too denies, "Sorry boys, but Crescent Rose was smashed up in my last mission, so I'll be busy fixing her up for a while."

* * *

Their next four attempts, all met with a consistent fate.

Blake, "No."

Weiss, "No."

Emerald, "Nope."

Sienna, "Not gonna happen."

* * *

"This is insane," Damien huffed, "Ten different parents and ten no's. Well boys, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it appears we have no other choice."

* * *

The three boys finally get a yes as their father, Jaune Arc agreed and the four were heading outside. "So you boys really wanna see this huh," The father squeaked, "You sure there's nothing else in theaters that sounds more appealing?"

Damien stated, "Well you know, if you're too scared we could watch something else."

"What me? HAHAHAH I'm not scared, I'm totally down with this."

However just before they could leave, Pyrrha arrived with a bag of groceries. "What's going on here?"

"Oh just some bonding," Damien quickly shot out.

"Yeeaaah," The father blurted, "We're gonna see a movie together."

"YES WE ARE, and we should probably get going before all the good seats are taken."

"...Which movie," Pyrrha probed.

"Ca...Caaaaa...Cannibal Cavern," Jaune admitted.

The red head read the body language of both her husband and Damien and began to sooth, "Now Jaune, you know the mark of being a good parent is knowing when to say no right?"

"Why would I need to say no, it's not like I can't handle this film."

"Of course not, but did you ever consider **they're** not ready?"

"...That...Is an excellent point, sorry kids, but I'm afraid I can't take you."

With the two parents gone, Damien dropped to his knees growling, "GAAAAHHH we were so close. So very...VERY close. I guess this is it boys."

It was at that moment, the three boys were joined by their brother Politan. Politan had the attire matching his Uncle Roman and the hair of his mother Neo with the exception that his hair was pink and blonde while his eyes remained the same of brown and pink like his mom. Taking after his mother, Politan was also mute and began pointing at his defeated sibling with a quizzical look on his face.

"Him," Teal answered, then motioned to reveal the flyer, "He's just mad because none of our parents will take us to see Cannibal Cavern."

The ice cream kid's eyes sparkled at the idea, he glanced over at Damien then at the other two while raising his index finger to indicate _one moment._ He rushed inside and dragged his mother out, Politan then grabbed the flyer and pointed at it for her to see.

Neo sternly shook her head no, however her son once again raised his index finger. What followed was him pointing at Damien then mimicking the acts of terror, then he mimed the act of sleeping, followed by him waving his fingers.

"I-what," Damien uttered, baffled at this situation, "What is he telling her."

"I don't know, but I think it's working," Teal answered.

They then witness Politan with both index fingers on top of his head as he bounced around and Neo had her fist resting on her chin. Then Politan mimed in anger that gave his mom a small giggle. Afterwards her son waved his hand a bit, which prompt Neo to ponder once more until she shook her yes with Politan giving a thumbs up to his brothers.

"Wait-wait-wait," Damien gasped, "Is she going to take us now?"

Both mother and son gave a nod of approval as Damien cheered, "YEEEESSS, come on boys let's go."

"Yeah on second thought, I don't wanna go anymore," Peter moaned.

"What, why?"

"Politan made a good point, if I go even when my mum told me I shouldn't, then she'll be mad or worse...Dis...Diiiiiss, disappointed. I'm sorry, but I'm staying here."

With the bunny brother leaving, Damien mocked, "Fine go ahead and leave, we'll have all the fun without you."

* * *

 **One hour and twenty minutes later**

"NO, NOOOOO PLEASE AAHHHHH," the screams projected from a man on the big screen.

The theater was mostly packed as we find Neo with a tub of popcorn that was wide enough that she needed a full arm to wrap around and tall enough that upon resting on her lap, the top was inches away from her chin as she continually stuffed more and more kernels in her mouth.

Teal sat in awe of the screen as he commented, "Whoa, that topless chick has a nice rack."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ah man, now she's dead."

Damien sat petrified from the events on screen then jumped as his brother Politan gently placed his teeth on Damien's arm. The frightened brother fumed, "STOP IT POLITAN, or I'll gouge your eyes out."

"AHHHH MY EYES!"

The terrified brother then sunk further into his seat as both Neo and her son snickered at his misery.


	3. Bunk Beds

"So wait, is Leonard alive or dead at this point?" Emerald inquired as she and Blake were walking down the hall, discussing a shared interest for a book series they've both read.

The cat girl explained, "You know, it's hard to tell anymore. I think the author just ran out of ways to bring back Leonard's character that at this point he's basically-" A loud drilling in the next room interrupted the conversation of the two ladies. In that moment, both quickly realized that the noise itself came from the children's room and both frantically rushed in, to insure the kids' safety. However what they found was quite peculiar, it was the sight of Yang lifting a bed over another one while Ruby, standing on a chair, was fastening a net like substance underneath the lifted bed and secured the ropes by drilling them into the ceiling.

"Alright Yang, that should do it," Ruby signaled. The older sister complied and left the now hovering bed to rest in the secured net right over another bed.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The mint girl scolded.

"What does it look like we're doing, we're making bunk beds for the boys." Ruby chirped while stepping off the chair, "There'll be so much extra room for activities."

"And you're really going to secure these up...With just rope?"

"Not all of them, some of them will be held up by books."

The ex thief pinched her temple, "Ruby, this is incredibly unsafe, right Blake?"

"I mean," The Faunus mumbled, "It did work in our dorm at Beacon and we were definitely heavier than our kids."

"Are you serious, you're actually okay with this?"

"Relax spearmint," Yang soothed, "We know what we're doing."

"I'm sorry, but no. Something like this should have been mentioned in our last family me-"

"WHOA COOL," a small squeaky voice interrupted. It was at this moment the four mothers were joined by two of their kids, Shade and Teal. Shade was a cat Faunus that unlike his mother, his cat trait was that of a black tail. He had short well kept black hair, a gray t shirt with a fish emblem on it, and a pair of black shorts. The two kids rushed over as Blake's son announced, "I call top bunk."

What followed next was the child hopping from atop the nightstand then onto the hanging bed with ease. He then circled around the middle of the bed on all fours, followed by lying on it in a curled up little ball of himself, with his tail wrap along the side of his body.

Ruby let out a quick aw, from the sight of Shade taking a cat nap while Teal stated, "That's cool bro, I don't mind being underneath the pussy. Bow chicka bow wow."

Emerald immediately grabbed her son's arm grieving, "wait Teal, I don't think it's safe to-"

At that moment, one of the supporting straps gave in, removing a chunk of the ceiling and leaving the bed lopsided. The frightened Shade scurried a bit, then jumped into the arms of his mother quivering. Blake coddled the child tightly as the rest of the lines gave in and the bed crashed down removing more chunks of the ceiling. The four mothers and two children all looked at each other, shocked at what just happened.

Ruby then yelped, "Okay on second thought, maybe we should give Whitley a call and see if he can't hire some professionals to do this for us, hehehehe."


	4. The bully

On a quiet afternoon, Velvet was in full few of watching Sienna prepare her quite unusual meal. While the bunny sat by her salad in awe of what she was witnessing, the tiger was throwing a multitude of different meats in a blender. Once the jug was full, she blended the concoction into a fine mess of clumps, then moved them onto the stove for a nice searing session. Once the concoction was brought to a fine brown, Sienna compacted it into a tortilla and joined Velvet at the table. However before the tiger could dig in she barked, "What?"

"What in the world, is that thing?" Velvet murmured.

"Its my lunch, what does it look like?"

"Eggs, fish, chicken, lamb and...Do I smell beef, I thought you were against eating that one."

"I was, but now I just don't care anymore. More meat the better."

"I don't think you cooked some of those things long enough."

"You know something, I don't much care what you think. You're eating a salad. You're eating the food that can't fight back. Meat allows me to absorb the essence of the animals and makes me stronger."

"VELVET HAS A POINT THOUGH," Blake called out from the living room. The two ladies turned to the direction of the call and saw the cat Faunus on the couch with her head turned to their direction, "Fish is one thing, but something like chicken has to be cooked all the way through. Even for predatory Faunus like us."

"If you wish to lecture me, I'd prefer you come over here and say it to my face."

"I would, but...I'm kinda stuck here."

"Alright enough, I don't care what you two say I'm digging into thi-"

"MOTHER," Sienna was then interrupted by her child Ajit. Ajit had the same eyes, hair and skin tone as his mother. His Faunus trait, however, gave him retractable claws in his fingers, making him a destructible little rascal. He wore a brown sweater vest with a yellow jagged strip, a white dress shirt underneath, and black slacks. He stood next to his brother Winston, a pale skin boy with white well kept hair and solid blue eyes. Winston wore a solid blue vest, with a white dress shirt underneath and navy blue slacks. Ajit continued, "Despite my brother's wishes, the recent events have necessitated me to inform you of the terrible misgivings that has bestowed upon one of my siblings. Peter has become the target of delinquency for the past week and a half and is in need of parental intervention."

"...What?"

Winston sighed, "Peter's being bullied at school."

Velvet jumped from her seat, covering her mouth, "Oh my god my poor baby."

"WHO IS HE," Sienna growled, "who is picking on one of our children?"

"One of the new Winchester kids that moved here about a month ago," Winston answered, "We were at the park this mourning and the Winchester twins happened to be there, they apparently live a few houses down from us."

"Winchester?" The bunny quivered, "As in Cardin Winchester?"

"I think that was their father's name, yes."

"Of course it was his kid picking on my little boy, I can't believe any woman with any self respect would procreate with that monster."

"This Cardin fellow sounds like a real piece of work," The tiger woman commented.

"He's the worst, I'm going to go talk with my baby."

"Good, I'll go rally all the other parents into the kitchen and we can discuss how we're going to handle this. Starting with you Blake, get over here now."

"Yeah I would," Blake moaned, "But I'm kinda stuck here. Don't think I'm not upset about this because I am."

"Okay what the hell is going on," Sienna growled while stomping into the living area, "What could possibly keep you stationary at a time like-"

Sienna was silenced at the beautiful sight. There she witnessed the little boy Shade, curled up in a little ball, sleeping on his mother's lap. Blake had a book in her hand, but paid it no mind as she stroked her son's hair. "Yeah sorry," The cat girl hushed.

"Well then," Sienna yielded, "Forget what I said, feel free to sit tight."

* * *

In the bathroom, we find the smaller bunny Faunus attempting to cut his own hair in an efforts to remove the gum stuck within it. Only to be halted by his mother rushing in, "PETER," she cried, "What happened?"

"Oh uh, this? I uh...Fell. Yeah I just tripped and fell into it, you see this gum was on the ground and-"

"Peter no, I know someone's been picking on you."

"You do?"

"I don't understand, why would you tell your brothers not to say anything?"

"Well...Because, it's not a big deal. I'm just toughing it out you know. Sam is actually really cool."

"It's not cool and we're putting an end to this. Your father and I went through the same thing you're going through years ago and I won't let this happen to you anymore. Now come downstairs, we're going to discuss this as a family.

* * *

As the two made their way downstairs, they overhear a brief, "Let's just break his legs, that'll show that little turd."

Jaune groaned, "Nora that's your solution to everything."

"It would work wouldn't it, tell me it wouldn't work."

"Good point, I second Nora's suggestion," Sienna added.

"NO! We're not going to assault a child."

"Fine, then we'll get our children to do it, there's eleven of them and only two Winchester kids. The odds are in our favor"

"WHOA now. Slow down Sienna," Pyrrha interjected, "I don't believe we should organize our children as some kind of militant force."

"This does beg the question though," Cinder hushed, "If Peter's been picked on for the past week and a half, why are none of our children standing up for him? I've very disturbed by this fact."

"Hey that's a good point," Yang replied, "I'm gonna give Yin a piece of my mind."

"STOP! No," Peter bellowed, "It's not their fault, I told them not to do anything."

"Why though, why would you tell them to do that," Yang lectured, "Why wouldn't you want them to have your back, I always had Ruby's back when we were growing up."

"And why wouldn't you tell us, your parents," Blake called out from the living area, "I'm still part of this by the way, don't think I'm not."

"Because...It's," Peter stammered, "...Just not a big deal."

"Okay we're done listening to you," Yang declared, "Anyone else have any ideas?"

"I say we revisit the leg breaking idea," Nora answered while Neo held up a bat.

"NO ONE IS BREAKING ANY LEGS," Jaune asserted.

"Guys please," Ruby interjected, "I think we're missing some big things here. I know we all agreed on this group parenting thing, but at the end of the day, Peter is still Jaune and Velvet's kid and in Beacon both Jaune and Velvet were the subject of Cardin's bullying. So whatever decision either of them make, I say we support it."

"I wanna break Cardin's legs," Velvet immediately shot back.

"WHAT! No," The father groaned, "Honey, we don't have to do that. Now look, we're adults now, which means we have to handle things the adult way."

"...Fine. Peter sweetie, You know where they live right?"

"...Yes," The little boy reluctantly answered, "I saw them leave their house while we were at the park. I can show you guys there."

"Great. Jaune you're coming with me while I give that man a piece of my mind."

* * *

Immediately afterwards we find a steaming Velvet with a reluctant father and son outside of the presumed bully's house. The bunny girl spent the entire walk over remembering every bit of torment Cardin put her through, however once the door flung open the family was greeted by an unexpected ginger. "Oi Jaune...Velvet? My...Wha-Wot are you two doing here?"

"Scarlet?" Jaune murmured, "What are **YOU** doing here?"

"I live here, you silly goose. Now really wot are you two doing here?"

"Uh-I'm sorry," Velvet stammered, "We were actually looking for the Winchester residence."

"Well you found it, come on in."

The two parents looked at each other perplexed then complied as they and their son entered the home. Scarlet directed the three into the dinning area as he shouted, "Honey, we got company."

"Alright I'll be right over." A voice called out. Then shortly there he was, the man who tormented both Jaune and Velvet, walked in wearing a white tank top and sweat pants and was utterly baffled by the visit, "Oh my god, Jaune...Velvet. It's been...So long."

"You two live together?" The blonde knight asked.

"Indeed we do," Scarlet answered while holding up one of his hands, revealing a wedding ring. "Three years and two wonderfully adopted children later."

"Wow, I...Did not expect this." The bunny girl admitted.

Cardin sat down with them and explained, "Yeah well, after Beacon I came to realize I had a lot of anger stored up and I took it out on others and now well, I came to terms with a certain side of myself and I'm very much happy now."

"I don't know what to say." The bunny girl gasped, astonished by her bully's transformation.

"Well you can start with why you came to my house unannounced."

"Yeah they don't seem too keen in revealing that hahaaaa," Scarlet jested.

"Well," Jaune mumbled, "We came here because we found out your kid Sam was picking on our son Peter here."

"Oh my god," Scarlet cried.

Cardin turned around and Yelled "SAM! Get down here now."

What followed next was a small girl with short brown hair, wearing a purple shirt tank top, and a purple and black stripped skirt. She hesitated at the sight of the company, but immediately made her way to her fathers. "Sam have you been picking on this kid," Cardin inquired.

"...Maybe," She murmured.

"That's not okay Sam, apologize now."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Good, now go to your room. We'll finish this discussion later." The little girl complied and Cardin turned his attention to his guests, "I'm very sorry for that, I was a major jerk for years and I regret my actions everyday. I hope you two can forgive me for all the things I've done and I promise, I will personally make sure this never happens again."

"Wow, I," Velvet muttered, "That's really cool of you Cardin. I'm proud of the man you've become."

"Thank you and please, if you guys need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do," Jaune replied, "Thanks for having us."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam sat quietly in her room, looking out the window, to watch Peter and his parents leave. She was then joined by her father Cardin, who asked, "Okay, you wanna explain why you've been picking on him."

"I don't know," She grumbled, "He just-" Sam fell silent as the little bunny kid looked back and saw her. In that moment, Sam quickly turned her head hiding her blush and Peter did the same.


	5. The chapter that absolutely isn't smut

Late at night, we find four of the twelve parents all driving home, each exhausted from a long days work. Weiss as the driver, Ruby in the passenger seat, with Jaune and Cinder in the back. As Jaune became more of a professional huntsman, his healing semblance became so valuable for missions, that now every inch of him was covered in armor in an effort to conserve as much aura as possible. On the drive home, Jaune struggled a bit removing his helmet, grunting and growling with each tug until the crimson waifu flipped a single latch still attached. * **huff* *huff*** "Thanks Cinder. Thought I was gonna suffocate in there."

"Don't mention it," She chirped, "Though I have to admit, it was rather cute seeing you struggle like that."

"Haha, yeah well I just can't wait to get out of this stuffy armor. Running around in this get up is a real work out."

"You think you got it bad, try being the fall maiden. I really wish I had met you before I met Salem, but then again you did manage to convince the council to give me a second chance."

"Well after seven years of dedicated service, you've proven my words true. You should be proud of the progress you made."

A small blush from the maiden was followed by Weiss commenting, "I wish I could join you guys out in the field, all I ever do is grade papers. My brain's so fried I'm gonna need some wine to clear my head."

"I'll join you, I could always go for a drink," Cinder replied.

* * *

With the four adults approaching the front door, Jaune was removing his gauntlets as well as multiple other small pieces of armor and cradled them into one arm. However the sight he walked in on, caused him to drop everything in a loud clanging noise. "Sienna?" He murmured, "What are you doing up so late?"

The tiger grinned at her husband, she wore a red see through lacy bra and thong as she hushed, "Oh we're all up my king and we're all hungry for you." She slowly sauntered over, wrapping her arms around him and pressed her lips upon his giving a deep kiss, with a few small moans.

After a few seconds, Sienna broke off only inches away and whispered in his ear, "We've talked about it and we're all interested in recreating that magical night seven years ago." She then turned to the direction of the other three women, "You ladies in?"

Cinder hushed, "Oh I'm definitely in."

Ruby had a bit of a blush and added, "Well it...Certainly was a fun night. I mean...I'm in if everyone else is."

Weiss giggled, "It's certainly one way to ease some stress. I'm in too."

"Well then," Sienna hushed, "You three get upstairs while Velvet, Yang, and I prepare our king."

The three women complied as the tiger and her knight were then joined by the bunny and the busty blonde. Yang wore a gold plated bra and red veils covering the front and back her lower body in substitute for panties, supported by brass hugging her hips. Velvet wore a classy one piece bunny suit, complete with fishnets, a white collar, and a cottontail. The two women unhooked the latches on Jaune's breastplate then together lifted it over his head, revealing a loose fitting white v-neck undershirt.

The four made their way upstairs with Yang and Velvet removing the remaining pieces of armor, leaving a trail of them on the stairs. With his armor completely off, Jaune had nothing, but his undershirt and black tights on while facing the bedroom door. Upon entering their room, we find a single bed wide and long enough to cover two thirds of the area. In the far back of the bed Nora and Emerald both wearing a bra, panties, and stockings were face to face on their knees, locking each others fingers together and in a deep passionate kiss. While at the front of the bed we see Blake, Neo, and Pyrrha cuddled together giving their knight a seductive look. Blake wore a tight fitting leather top and skirt with knee high black heeled boots. Pyrrha had on a see through gold nightie while Neo had nothing but whip cream covering her naughty bits.

Yang, Velvet, and Sienna made their way to the bed, while Neo, Pyrrha, and Blake got up and moved towards their husband. Jaune took quick notice of his other wives Cinder, Weiss, and Ruby stripping in their underwear as the cat girl lifted his shirt over his head, Pyrrha lowering his tights to his ankles, and Neo leaving simple pecks on his tight masculine abs, leaving a litany kisses on her man. The three then guided him to the massive bed, he laid in the middle wearing nothing but his boxers, surrounded by beautiful women each giving every inch of his body multiple kisses. That is until a few knocks on their bedroom door interrupted their playtime, followed by a small squeaky, "Daaaaad, moms."

* * *

Pyrrha answered, having only her head out where she found little Garnet. He had mostly black hair, with pink highlights and wore little red footie pajamas. "I had a nightmare," He sniffed, "Can I sleep in your guys's bed tonight?"

"Uhhhhh," She muttered.

* * *

The red head turned to the others as they all fell silent, but gave a collective wince. Jaune soothed, "Guys, you know we have to."

Everyone smiled and gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

Pyrrha turned back with a smile and stated, "Okay sweetie, just give us a few minutes. Some of us aren't decent."

* * *

Back in the bedroom Jaune left the bed adding, "I gotta take a shower anyway. Feel kinda gross, maybe tomorrow ladies."

"Wait," Nora interjected, "Velvet, you said Cardin would help us with anything right?"

"Um...Yes," The bunny answered.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

A week later, Cardin and Scarlet agreed to watch over the kids leaving a night of fun for our favorite parents. The evening was filled with wine and giggling as the eleven women were enjoying each others company with a single ring from the doorbell interrupted them. The women gave collective O's as Nora declared, "I think we all know who that is."

The ginger made her way to the door, greeting, "Why hello there sexy."

Jaune, wearing a pizza delivery uniform, holding a box with the presumed pie stated, "Hi I'm Rod Hard...Johnson from Big Sausage Pizza and I have a...Delivery for...For...Okay Nora this is ridiculous. Just let me in."

"NO! We're having fun. Now circle the block and try again." She then slammed the door in his face, locked it, and rejoined the party.

* * *

 **I think we all saw the "I had a nightmare" cliche a mile away, but I felt obligated to write it anyway given the context of this family.**

 **Originally I was gonna end this chapter with Cinder and Pyrrha joining him in the shower, but I figured this was way funnier and in case anyone asks. I will never write smut for this fic or at all. Not only because I personally don't want to write smut in general, but also because I don't feel I'd be good at it. Not even 100% satisfied with the lewdness here. So this is about as steamy as it'll get and will most likely be the only time this'll happen.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this entry. I normally don't care for harem fics, but I'm having a lot of fun writing this one.**


	6. I'll be a monkey's nephew

On a pleasant sunny day, we find Weiss, Pyrrha, and her son Theo enjoying an outing together at the park. Theo had messy red hair, green eyes, and wore a black hoodie with the Pumpkin Pete's logo on it and blue pants. As the three sat on their blanket, the child pulled out multiple different containers of Tupperware and presented them to the women. He explained, "Okay, so what I've prepared is a grilled chicken sausage with Portobello mushrooms, potatoes and cream sauce. I hope you enjoy, I kinda felt rushed putting this together."

Weiss took one bite and immediately commented, "My lord, I haven't had a meal this good since before I attended Beacon. How'd you get so good at cooking?"

Pyrrha answered, "He watches that food channel a lot, perhaps you'd like to cook dinner for us every once in a while."

"Can I," The boy chirped, "That would be so cool. There's a lot of recipes I wanna try."

"I'm sure none of us would mind, however you did pack something special for Ajit right?"

"Oh yeah, I substituted the sausage with a grilled zucchini. I'm sure he'll be happy with it."

Weiss turned to Pyrrha and asked, "You think Sienna's okay with him not eating meat?"

"You know," The red head wince, "I think she's gotten use to it, but at the same time-"

"WOOOOOOO," a couple of cheering voices in the distant chanted.

* * *

Off in the distance, we find Sun, Shade, and Ajit jumping from tree to tee, the two children did their best to catch up to the monkey Faunus, only for him to stop momentarily as the tree he was currently on was right next to the picnic. As he took a wiff of the scrumptious food, this left him wide open as Shade pounced on the back of his head shouting, "HA, got you Uncle Sun."

"Okay, okay you got me," The monkey admitted.

The two were soon joined by the last Faunus Ajit, as he was catching his breath, "Quite exhilarating. I feel as though I've unleashed a primal instinct of pleasure with our chase. It's as if, I've unlocked an animalistic desire to bond with nature. GAAHH I feel so ALIVE!" He screamed, while striking his claws upon the bark of the tree, removing multiple chunks from it.

This however preempted Weiss to yell at him, "HEY, knock it off. You're going to ruin this meal Theo worked hard to prepared."

"Apologies Mother Weiss, I was still under the spell of an animalistic trance. I will now cease my activities and will join you three for Theo's feast."

The tiger immediately slid down the tree, by dragging his claws upon it. Pyrrha called out to the other boys and asked, "Would you two like to join us?"

"Naw I'm cool," Sun called out while wrapping his tail on the branch and hung upside down, "Just toss me one of those bananas I packed and I'll be good for now."

Pyrrha did just that, as Shade added, "Yeah uh, me too." As the cat attempted to do the same with his tail, the poor boy became instantly frightened hanging upside down.

"Sweetie I don't think that's safe," The red head moaned.

"She's right you know," Sun concurred, "I really don't think your tail's strong enough to support your weight."

"No it is," The kid argued, "So hey uh, ***** _ **groans***_ just toss me a banana too and-an-wa-aah-aahhh" the child slipped as his tail slowly, but surely lost its grip. The two women gasped as Sun immediately grabbed hold of Shade's leg.

"Sorry dude," The monkey soothed, "But you're not ready, you're gonna need a lot of practice before you can do this." Sun then held the child close as he dropped down and landed on his feet. Shade looked up at his savior in awe as Sun added, "Don't worry kid, we can practice this later in a more safer environment."

* * *

An hour later, everyone returned home with Jaune washing the dishes and Sun assisting him. The monkey then confided, "So Jaune, you knew Coco right?"

"Coco, oh yeah she was great." He answered while reminiscing. "But we never really clicked, you know. She always seemed too cool for anything so we just decided to stay friends and I think that's how it should stay between us." Jaune turned back to the monkey who gave him a deadpan stare as he asked, "what?"

Sun laughed, "I was asking about her for me, save some ladies for the rest of us you jerk. Haha."

"Oh right, sorry about that, but if you don't mind me asking. Why are you even bringing this up at all? Why not just ask her out and find out for yourself?"

"I don't know man, like I've always been someone that lives in the moment, but the more time I spend around here and the time I've spent with Shade and Scarlet with his kids made me think maybe I should look into settling down. So why waste time with someone if there's no future with them?"

"Well look at that, seven years ago I was tearing my hair out about this whole situation and now everyone wants to settle down."

"Haha, yeah."

"Heeeeeyy what are we talking about," Yang interjected as she, Ruby, and Nora entered the kitchen.

Jaune teased, "Sun wants to marry Coco."

"OH MY GOD REALLY!?" Ruby cried.

"Now, Now," Sun interjected, "I only said I may want to settle down, I'm just thinking about asking Coco out you know."

"If that's the case, you should date that Reese chick," Nora stated, "She's awesome, no wait NEON definitely Neon. Yep that's my new OTP."

"Don't listen to her Sun," Yang interrupted, "Just come with me to the club, I'll be your wingman."

"Wingman huh," He responded, "You have any experience in that field?"

"I got Jaune ten other wives didn't I?"

"Can't argue with that, besides there's no way you could be worse than Neptune. The guy is still so awkward around women."

"Seriously, he still is? Man I worry about that guy, I remember Weiss being putty in his hands and he just didn't know what to do with her and now she's ours. AAAAAALLLL OURS."

* * *

 **And done, I wrote this chapter with the intention of adding in more characters in the future. I have a few ideas of how Sun would interact with Shade that made me think Sun should be the Uncle Jessie to this Harem style Full House story. Though unfortunately given the circumstances I am rather limited on ships for him. So I'm up for suggestions on who he should be shipped with in this universe as I've already elevated to Coco, Reese, or Neon as possible matches.**

 **I also want to include people like Roman, Mercury, and a return of Whitley,(maybe Ren) as well as a few other characters to make this family A LOT bigger. Problem is, I still need to establish the twenty three I have living here and at some point I want to introduce Sam's brother Dean(get it, Sam and Dean Winchester, GAWD I'm so "clever" aren't I. So "clever" I'm gonna explode). What's worse is I haven't had Yin or Baldr featured yet at all and I need to do more with Winston and Garnet. So many characters I have to write for and I'm already talking about including more lol. This fic, is gonna be a real project.**

 **And if that's not bad enough I've also been thinking about adding another child in the mix. Not gonna happen for a while, but part of the reason why the children are all boys is because I wanted to have a baby sister included at one point, but I don't know which out of the eleven mothers should give birth to her. Just wanna throw that out there.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for this series and I can't wait to write them all. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this entry.**


	7. Cardin's old friend

On a pleasant day afterschool, we find three Arc brothers Garnet, Peter, and Yin over at the Winchester residence. Yin wore a bright yellow polo shirt and brown shorts had shaggy semi long hair and lilac eyes like his mother Yang. Garnet wore an unbuttoned opened red collar shirt with a pink undershirt and black shorts. The three came over to Dean's room, Sam's twin brother, he had brown hair a black t-shirt and gray shorts on. The Winchester sat in front of his computer with the Arcs behind him, "Alright boys," Dean hushed, "You ready to get yo minds freaked."

"I guess," Peter whispered.

"Yeah dude, what's this thing you're dying to show us," Yin asked.

"Chill man," Dean mediated, "Just give me a minute to disable the parental lock. My dads change the three required passwords every month, but my Dad Scarlet writes them down in his dairy, so I always get in anyway." Pulling out a small notepad, the child began copying the three mixes of jumbled letters and numbers.

"DEEAAAAAN!" A angry feminine voice called out.

"Oh great, her again."

The boys were joined by the sister Winchester, Sam, as she fumed, "What did I tell about flushing the damn-..." She paused for a moment when the girl noticed a certain bunny, "...Peter?"

The faunus averted his gaze with a smile as he replied, "Hey Sam."

"Look sis, I'll flush it later," The Winchester brother snarled, "Right now, I'm in the middle of something." His sister didn't answer, instead her eyes were fixated on the bunny. "SAM!"

"Wuh-huh," She murmured, "Uh yeah sure whatever." She turned around, but paused for a moment, took a deep breath, then quickly turned back, "H-hey uhhh Peter?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Do you um...Wanna...Study together or something?"

"Oh uh...YEAH totally," He chirped and hopped out of the room with her.

Yin jests, "Huh, usually Dorothy follows the white rabbit. Not the other way around eh guys."

Dean gave him a deadpan stare, "First of all, Alice is the one who follows the rabbit, Dorothy follows the yellow brick road."

"...Oh yeah."

"Secondly, if you're going to make cringy humor, you might as well get the references right. A HA I'm in, alright boys get ready for some adult entertainment. If you know what I mean." The two remaining Arc kids came closer as the screen was pitch black, followed by a wide shot of several rings around a light source panning to a full view of a small medieval style land as the castles assembled themselves from the ground up all while hearing an orchestra in the background.

"What is this," Garnet poked, "Some kind of board game commercial?"

"Dude, its Tales of Flames and Winter. This show is amazing, you got multiple different plots happening at once as all of these families try and kill each other for the throne."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of this show," Yin commented, "But why is it labeled adult entertainment?"

"Some of it has to do with the gruesome violence, but mostly because of the nudity and sex scenes. It's basically porn, but with a high budget and an extensive plot that spans over multiple seasons."

"What's porn," Garnet asked.

"I'll show you after the first episode."

Suddenly a loud crashing noise caught the boys' attention. The three peaked out the window to see Cardin on the front lawn facing in the direction of a hover car that ran over their mailbox. Four men then stepped out of the vehicle: the driver, who had a green Mohawk, sauntered over to the big man.

"Dean, who are those guys," Garnet quivered.

"I don't know, let's get a closer look downstairs."

* * *

On the front lawn we see Cardin glaring at the man who approached him, "CARDIN," he called out, "It's been too long, how you been buddy?"

"What do you want Russell," Cardin growled.

"Not very welcoming I see, thought you people were suppose to be friendly and flamboyant. I came because I wanted to extend an offer to you."

The tall ginger peaked over his ex teammate, and notice the three men who came along with, were arming themselves with different types of firearms. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

"Come on man, living a suburban life, making pennies to the dollar as an amateur huntsman. Does that sound like your ideal setting."

"My husband completed his schooling and became a professional huntsman. We provide for our family just fine, now leave."

"He does, does he? I guess that makes you the stay at home mom right? Hahaaa."

"...I said go. ** _"_** This response from Cardin had more venom in his voice to get his point across.

"Come on man, you can't tell me you aren't the least bit salty after what Ozpin did to us. You're one of the most powerful people I know and Oz wrecked any chance you had of using your skills to the fullest extent. I'm offering you a fair wage for your skills. You should at least hear me out."

Cardin looked off to the side as he tried to remember that fateful day.

* * *

 **Seven years ago**

We see Team CRDL facing the Headmaster in his office. "Unbelievable," Ozpin groaned, "I've given you boys ample times to improve your act, yet you all still choose to behave like animals."

"Animals?" Cardin sneered, "Think you need to get your glasses checked headmaster, none of us here are _**FAUNUS**_."

His teammates gave a few short giggles as Ozpin stared them all down, "You done? Need I remind you four of the damage you just caused. Multiple children came to our school for a field trip, many aspiring to be huntsmen or huntresses and what do you four do. You make the one faunus kid the target or your torment. The four of you felt it necessary to dump a pale of mealworms on the frog faunus kid during lunch time...Un-believable."

"Oh come on Oz," Russell pleaded, "You can't tell me you didn't think that was the least bit funny."

"It...Was NOT...Funny," The headmaster retorted then turned his attention to the leader, "I just don't understand Mr. Winchester. I knew your father, a great man with a loving heart and yet you...Are an entirely different person. I knew you were a trouble maker from the moment you stepped into my school, but I had hope you could change for the better. I put you in charge with the hope you could lead these men into being respectable citizens. I've tried everything to make you empathize with others yet to this day, you have not made any progress have you."

The leader looked down defeated.

"I just don't understand Mr. Winchester. Please...Tell me why you feel so compelled to pick on those who are different."

"I-," Cardin mumbled, as he desperately wanted to come up with an answer, "I just...Don't know."

The headmaster let out a deep breath, "Well I'm sorry then, because I don't know either. You gentlemen have left me no choice, you're all expelled. I'm tired of dealing with your misgivings, you four have until the end of day to pack up your things and to leave school grounds. Failure to comply will be seen as an act of trespassing. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Cardin often thought back to that day. It was because of that one question, why, that compelled him to seek help. Russell interjected, "You see, we now know you had a lot of anger stored up in you and our headmaster didn't care enough to see it. Now look at what you've become because of him, but it's okay. I'm working a job and I can use the muscle. You see the Schnees have a shipment of dust coming in about two months. Real top of the line stuff, all I need you to do is-"

"Not interested," Cardin repeated.

"What, are you serious?"

"I had my issues yes, but everything I did was no one's fault, but mine. Ozpin didn't expel me...I expelled myself. Now I won't tell you again. Get off, my property."

Russell took a deep breath and stated, "You know...This is a nice house...Nice house, nice family, nice little life you've built for yourself. Be a shame if at any moment you lost some of it-"

And just like that, Cardin cut off his ex friend, mid speech by throwing a powerful strike to the jaw sending the man flying back towards his crew. The three men began firing their weapons as Dean cried, "DAAAAAAD."

However, the Winchester tanked the onslaught of bullets as his aura absorbed the impact of all of them. Russell quickly rose to his feet, pleading to his men, "No, no stop, STOP! You don't know what you're doing!"

But it was too late, you see like Yang's semblance. Cardin's is also dependent on taking damage to store up into energy, he then uses this energy to fire shockwaves out of his weapons or limbs. Only after the three goons ceased fire, Cardin clapped his hands together unleashing a sonic boom in their direction, sending the four men flying. The kids watched in awe as the father, strolled over, lifted Russell by his hair and growled, "You have one month, to get out of my town or I'm coming after you. Do you understand?"

"YES-YES OKAY FINE, I'll leave you alone I promise."

Cardin released his grasp and watched the four men scurry off into their vehicle and drive away. Shortly after, his son Dean sprinted towards him, "DAD! Oh my god, that was amazing."

His child held onto his father's leg tightly and then Cardin gave a little smirk, "Huh, thanks kid. That...Means a lot." ' _I may not be a hero to most people,'_ He thought, _'but at least I can be a hero to him.'_


	8. An outing with vikings

Having an upbringing of seven sisters, Jaune was definitely accustomed to his hectic lifestyle. Though one of the benefits of his new family was spending individual time with his wives and kids. These times really put in perspective that his one large family was almost like eleven small ones. Tonight he was out to dinner, spending time with his wife Nora and their child Baldr. The child had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, wore a light blue t shirt with a white star on it, blue pants, and glasses.

Although all his children were born relatively in the same month, Baldr was the last to arrive. So being the youngest and the fact he had several different allergies was why his brothers teased him on being the runt of the liter. He didn't mind of course, as it was all in good fun with them, however Nora became a bit overprotective. The reckless spunky ginger's maternal instincts were turned up to eleven the moment her son was born. As the three sat down, with Nora and Baldr on one side of the table and Jaune on the other, the waiter explained, "Not to worry miss, our dough is made fresh daily and we prepare plenty gluten free for those who desire it."

"Is that right," Nora grinned, "Enlighten me, how often do people order the gluten free option?"

"Umm, well I don't know an exact number, but I'd say a couple times a day on most days."

"I see, so in other words your cooks are more used to serving gluten infused grains as oppose to none."

"Well yes, but I can assure you every time someone's ordered a gluten free alternative, we've yet to have a mishap."

"Well that's good to know," She chirped while standing up and sauntered to the waiter, "But you know, eventually they'll make a mistake riiiiiiiiggght."

"I-uh, I suppose it's possible."

"Indeed, mistakes happen all the time, but here's the thing," at this point Nora glared at the man and tugged at his collar, "If you people poison my baby, I will burn this place to the ground," And with a drastic change in tone, she growled, **"Do you understand?!"**

"Uh-yeah,yeah sure. I'll definitely make sure nothing goes wrong with your child's pizza."

The moment their waiter left, her son gave her a deadpan stare as she asked, "What?"

Baldr sighed, "Do you have to do this every time we go out?"

"Of course I do, you're my son and I am in charge of your safety."

"Okay fine, but you don't have to be a jerk to strangers," The child groaned, "I just don't feel comfortable when you do that."

"I'm sorry, but...You gotta understand kid, your health means everything to me. It's well...Personal."

Jaune leaned in and whispered, "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

The ginger fell silent as their child blurted, "Talk about what, what happened? Tell me please."

Jaune glanced over to the young boy and shook his head no, then looked back at his wife, "Uh hey, I know what always cheers you up. I see an old karaoke machine in the back. Maybe, you wanna take a crack at that, huh. It'll clear your mind and you'll have fun."

"Eh not tonight," She winced, "I don't think anything will get me up there."

* * *

 **Several drinks later**

"This could be looooove," Nora screeched into the microphone with a small blush, ***hic*** "Because, IIIIIII'VE HAD...THE TIME OF MY LIIIIIIIFFFE. NO I'VE NEEEEEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE-"

As the restaurant slowly, but surely became more empty, both father and son grimaced at her performance as Jaune commented, "She can be a bit embarrassing huh."

"Really embarrassing," Baldr repeated.

"...You know kid, I don't know when she'll ever tell you this, but...You should know why she's overprotective of you."

"Why?"

"Well, don't tell her I told you this, but something happened to her before she met Uncle Ren. You see when she was about your age, her and her mother lived alone in a torn apart old shed. They didn't have any money for medicine and well...When her mom got sick, there was nothing she could do for her."

The child sat closely, listening intently at his father's story as Jaune continued, "Nora did her best to nurse her mother back to health, but in the end she still died. Leaving Nora by herself and on the streets," Jaune then turned to his son and explained, "I just want you to know, every time she threatens the staff, is very insistent on your medication or just anything in general. It just means she loves you."

The child had a small smile as the two were joined by a drunk Nora, "Heeeey guuuuuys, did I thound awesome up der or wat?" ***hic***

Jaune laughed, "You always do, ready to go home?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go hom, jus give me a munit to sthand."

Before the drunk ginger could attempt such a feat, her son tugged on her arm and moaned, "Hey um, mom. I uh, I love you."

A small amount of tears welled up as she hugged her child close,"AWWWW I love you too."

* * *

 **And done. So I gotta say, one of the challenges with writing this story is trying to give equal time to both eleven moms and eleven kids. Then it hit me, what if Jaune takes them all out to dinner separately. Which provided me the perfect way to introduce Baldr, which I was having difficulty doing. Anyways the next ten chapters will be Jaune taking each mother and son pairing to dinner. Unless I get inspiration for a different chapter, but eventually I'll write all eleven variations. They won't all be sad, but I needed to get Nora and Baldr out first because I like this dynamic. Given that in Norse mythology Baldr was only really known for how he died from mistletoe, I thought it was applicable to make him allergic to a lot of things and this provided me with a dramatic backstory for Nora.**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoyed this entry. The next chapter I'm excited to write because it's going to be Neo and Politan.**


	9. An outing with ice cream

Undoubtedly out of Jaune's eleven wives, Neo was by far the most affectionate. With Jaune, Neo, and Politan all out to dinner, their son sat on one side of the table coloring in the kids menu while Jaune sat on the other side with his wife sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and placing several smooches on his cheek. "So Politan," The father chirped, while not breaking away from his wife's rhythm, "How are things at school going?"

The child looked up and wobbled his hand a bit.

"Ah so-so. I know Peter's kinda got a thing for Sam, but is there anyone you're interested in?"

The child shook his head yes and presented his palm to his father.

"Uh wait what does that mean, are you saying you like five different girls?"

Politan shook his head yes.

"Wow, okay well do any of them like you back?"

He shook his head once more then showed his palm indicating five again.

"...Wait...Are you saying all five of them like you back?"

His son answered with a smirk.

"Oh my god," Jaune moaned then turned to his wife, "Did you know about this?"

Neo shook her head yes, then she pointed at her man, then back at their son as Jaune commented, "I suppose you're right. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Hello everybody," Their waitress greeted as she arrived, "Are we all ready to order?"

"I think we are, think I'll stick with the cheeseburger and fries and what about you little man?"

Politan pulled out the adult menu, then pointed at a rather large Sunday.

"Uh-yeah sorry kiddo, but I have to say no. Ice cream isn't a proper meal. You need to pick something else." as the father declared this, his wife tugged the bottom side of her left eyelid with her finger and stuck her tongue out. Jaune added," Sweetie don't do that, that's your son."

The child took an angry huff, but submitted and reluctantly pointed at a simple hotdog meal.

"Okay one adult sized burger meal and one kid's hotdog meal," The waitress noted, "And for you miss?"

Neo then pulled out her menu and pointed towards a family sized ice cream platter that serves six people. Jaune groaned, "Sweetheart, I just told our son he can't have ice cream for dinner. I need you to back me up on this otherwise we're setting a bad example."

She then buffed her cheeks and glared at her husband as he lectured, "Don't you give me that look, I need you on my team now please order something appropriate."

Neo rolled her eyes, then pointed at a simple bowl of soup. "Alright one order of the clam chowder, coming right up."

* * *

A few minutes later we find Neo in her own sit next to her husband, but with her head turned to the opposite direction of him with her eyes closed. "Oh come on Neo," Jaune moaned, "You're not even going to look at me?"

She shook her head yes.

"Well fine, maybe I should move in close and give your cheek a sm-" Before he could finish his sentence, she covered his mouth, gave him a stern look, and she shook her head no.

"Alright fine, be that way."

Shortly after, their waitress had arrived with their food. "Okay, one kids hotdog meal, one adult burger meal, and for you miss one clam chowder."

As she attempted to hand it off to Neo, the waitress did not have a proper grip and dropped the steaming bowl onto Jaune. Neo immediately covered her mouth in shock as Jaune groaned from the hot liquid splattering on him. "Oh my god sir, are you okay? I am so sorry."

"It's okay," he moaned, "I'm use to it."

He got up from the table as the waitress guided him, "Here let me show you to the bathroom."

With the two gone, Neo and her Son gave each other a litany of worried looks, but then a light bulb went off in the woman's head as he gave her son a smirk. Politan returned this expression with a raised eyebrow, to which his mother shook her head yes with an evil grin. The two then strolled over into the kitchen, tip toeing around the staff, and side stepping their site. As the pair grew closer and closer to the kitchen's freezer, Politan grabbed a tomato and chucked it at a stack of dishes, which gathered everyone's attention. Now, mother and son were right outside the freezer. Both enticed by what's inside and as Neo opened the door, to her surprise, her husband was inside.

"Hello sweetie." He soothed then began to step out, "What do you two think you're doing? Trying to raid this restaurant's ice cream supply while I'm not around."

The two looked terrified as they both frantically shook their heads no.

"Yeah, likely story. Both of you, back in the hover car now, we're leaving."

Both mother and son held their heads down in shame and complied.

* * *

Shortly after, Pyrrha arrived home from work to see Neo facing one corner of the kitchen while Politan occupied another. She then joined Blake and asked, "Um, what's going on with those two?"

Blake answered, "They tried to steal that one restaurant's: Burnie's Grub's ice cream supply so Jaune put them both in a time out."


	10. An outing with tigers

Out of all of his wives, Sienna was by far the most prideful. Jaune took her out ice skating months ago and ever since then, she's insisted on returning on multiple occasions to master this skill. Tonight was no different, the two were out on the ice rink as the Faunus clung onto her man while trying to maintain her balance. Jaune stood perfectly still, while Sienna shook in fear and her feet jolted across in numerous directions.

"You sure you don't wanna do literally anything else?" Jaune asked.

"YES I'M SURE," his wife barked, "I refuse to accept defeat, I will master this skill even if it kills me. Okay I think I got it now." She monetarily drifted a bit with her arms spread out cheering, "Yeah, ya see. I'm skating on my own now."

"Congratulations mother," Her son called out. What followed next was Ajit skating past his parents, backwards on one leg, while holding his arms in an arch, then finished with a jumping twirl. "You're making tremendous progress."

Upon witnessing her child's skill, she felt proud, but also a bit of shame. Shame that a child could master this skill in less time than her. "If he can do it," She grumbled, "Then so can I."

Jaune tried to stop her, but it was too late. In an attempt to recreate her son's jump, the tiger fell hard onto the ice.

* * *

Moments later, Sienna was being evaluated by the ice rinks medical staff, the man examining her ankle declared, "Oh yeah, this is definitely sprained. I'd go straight to the hospital to get it thoroughly checked out, but definitely stay off of it for the time being."

The tiger crossed her arms as Jaune sooth, "Heeeey what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, that's what's wrong." She grumbled, "Whenever I put my mind to something, I can master it in no time, but this the one thing I can't do."

"Well sweetie, you don't have to be the best at everything."

"Do you even know me at all?" She glared

"I know underneath that tough exterior, there's a little girl who needs affection," after the knight threw a hug on his wife he commented, "Come on now, you're the best at being you and that's all that matters."

With a small blush she conceded, "I am quite magnificent, thank you my king."

"No problem, now you two sit tight while I go return our skates."

As her husband left, Sienna began listening to her child's story that occurred at school. However it was drowned out due to an evolutionary advantage the faunus had over humans. Across the room her ears picked up the conversation of a few pesky humans and one faunus. Amongst the group's chatting and laughing, Sienna could make out the faint phrases of "Damn she hit that ice hard," a few giggles here followed by a "guess cats don't always land on their feet." Upon further inspection, she came to notice the group was viewing the same scroll with a recording of herself in her most humiliating moment.

"They're mocking me," She growled.

Ajit, perplexed by this sudden remark, responded with a simple, "What now?"

"Stay here," The mother commanded and despite the pain, she marched over to the group with wide unblinking eyes and flared nostrils. She came face to face with the one with the scroll as she growled, "Oh you think that's real funny right?"

"Wuh huh," the man mumbled.

What followed next was the tiger grabbing him by the collar and reeling in for a punch. "If you all think pain is funny, perhaps I should show you some real comedy."

"WHOA WHOA HEY HEY STOP STOP," Jaune cried as he rushed to the situation, "You don't have to do this."

"They laughed at me."

"So let them laugh it doesn't matter. Listen...We've been over this. You don't have to turn to violence the first chance you get."

"No, but it would certainly feel good."

Jaune approached his wife and hugged her from behind. Her left hand was still reeled in for a punch, as her husband rested his head on her left shoulder. "Come on, don't be like that." He whispered, "Remember how we met?"

"Don't you dare."

"You remember that song I sang, _There's a place I know that's tucked away,_ " He soothed, " _...A place for you and I can stay...Where we can go to laugh and play."_

At this moment, the tiger began to calm down and lower her fist as the group became baffled at what was happening while Jaune continued, " _And have adventures everyday...I know it sounds hard to believe...But guys and gals it's true."_

Jaune then took an extra long pause as Sienna finished with a smirk, "Camp Campbell is the place for me and you." She released her grasp and hushed, "I am deeply sorry for my behavior. Feel free to laugh at me if you wish."

"NO, NO IT'S FINE. I'll delete the video now, sorry for upsetting you." The man quivered as he and his friends took off.

Sienna turned to face her man and held him close, "Thank you for that. I can't imagine how vengeful I'd be if I didn't have you to keep me grounded."

"All in a days work," He chirped, "Now let's get you to the hospital and when we get home, we're all going to wait on you hand and foot."

With a twinkle in her eyes, the faunus placed a her hand on her husband's face, "Outstanding Mr Arc, but if I may make one request my king."

"Anything."

She began to wince, "Would you please carry me, I am in so much more pain than I was before."

"As you wish my queen."

* * *

 **Full disclosure, as of April 11th 2018 I just realize that I forgot Jaune had a healing semblance thus this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense. I would rewrite this chapter accordingly, but I feel the damage has been done. So yeah, I'll go ahead and call myself out on this one.**


	11. An outing with dragons

Amongst a vast sea of a cheering crowd, we find in the center of a stadium, a ring occupied by one individual. The shirtless individual was quite tall and muscular wearing black and red spandex pants and had long thick black hair. The man called out to the crowd, "Ladies...Gentlemen...I have been doing this gig for over fifteen years...And if there's one thing I've learned...Is that nobody can stop, THE HAZARD!"

The crowd went nuts and it was at this time we see Yin clinging onto his mother shouting, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVAAARRR! THANKS MOM, THANKS DAD!"

The woman tousled the child's head, "Hey anything for our special little guy." At that moment Yang turned to her husband, "Seriously Jaune, thanks for getting these tickets, these seats are great."

"No problem," He responded, "But why are you so excited? I mean I get Yin, but you...You know wrestling's fake right, so why do **you** like it?"

"What's not to like? Over the top acting, cheesy storylines, all with hot barely clothed guys."

"I guess that makes se-"

Before Jaune could finish his thought, the announcer declared, _"AAAAAND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ONE OF OUR NEWEST UP AND COMERS. THIS MAN HAS BEEN RISING THROUGH THE RANKS SINCE HIS DEBUT! GIVE IT UP FOOOOOOO-"_

"Oh my god, is that?" Jaune mumbled.

* * *

Back at the Winchester residence, Sun and Scarlet were enjoying food while watching the same match on TV in the living room. "Look all I'm saying is the more skin shown the better," Sun stated.

"Now why would you say dat," his friend inquired.

"Dude have you seen anime or kung fu movies, the moment a male character loses his shirt his strength instantly doubles and the fight becomes way more intense."

"Is zat why you never wear shirt huh? You think nudity makes you stronger or whatever?"

"It does in fiction and that's what wrestling is, just a soap opera with half naked men. I'm telling you, it's just good story telling. What do you think Cardin?"

As the bulky man joined in, while holding a bowl of popcorn, he commented, "Well what I think is truly remarkable, is that even in our house Sun, you still manage to be the gayest man in the room."

"OOOOh snap," Scarlet giggled, "He got you good."

"Hey man, you don't have to be gay to notice these things," Sun defended, "I'm just saying, the half naked look, looks awesome in any kind of battle type scenario regardless of gender."

 _"AAAAAND NOW,"_ The announcer declared, _"IT'S TIME FOR ONE OF OUR NEWEST UP AND COMERS. THIS MAN HAS BEEN RISING THROUGH THE RANKS-"_

"Oi Cardin?" Scarlet poked, "Isn't that one of your ol buddies?"

The man leaned forward and stared at the screen for a few good seconds and finally uttered, "...Sky Lark?"

 _"-OOOOOOOOR SKYFIIIIREEE!"_

* * *

Back at the far end of the stadium we see the blue haired ex huntsmen student himself, Sky Lark. He was shirtless while wearing white and blue tights and boots, with straps tied to his arms. The young wrestler jumped and jolted to the sound of rock as he made his way to the arena. Once he was face to face with his opponent, the man stated, "Nice to finally meet you Hazard. Word on the street is, you got a nasty habit of cheatin."

The crowd erupted in cheers as the other wrestler answered, "I don't know what you're talking about, I just win by doing what I do best." He then moved in closer to Sky's face, "by making amateur punks like you suffer for even thinking you stand a chance in the big leagues."

The stadium filled with boos as Yin growled, "GAH that Hazard guy really ticks me off."

"Yeah well what can you do," Yang added then turned to her husband, "Hey, since we sort of know Sky Lark, do you think he'll let us in backstage?"

"Probably not, the guy was kind of a jerk back then," The blonde knight noted, "And I highly doubt he'd even remember us anyway."

On stage, the referee gave the signal to commence and the two men locked arms into each other. The Hazard began to swing in his foot forward for a kick a few times never making actual contact, but Sky Lark or as he's known now as Skyfire, flinched each time to give the illusion of contact. Hazard then lifted his opponent upward and the two men fell back slamming into the ground.

 _"OH man, Hazard is not pulling any punches for the rookie here and -OH NOOOO!"_

What proceeded was Hazard swinging his opponent into the tightrope and as Sky flew back he was met with a strike to the torso, causing him to fall to the ground. The Hazard made his way to the side of the arena and was handed a chair, but before any action could be made the referee began arguing with the wrestler.

 _"UH OH, IT APPEARS HAZARD CAN'T USE HIS SIGNITURE WEAPON, BUT OH GAWD WHAT IS HE DOING!"_ It was at this moment, the wrestler used his weapon to assault the ref, to **'knock'** him unconscious. He then proceeded to pummel his opponent down repeatedly with it.

 _"This is just brutal folks, we all know of Hazard's cheating yet the refs are always incapable of stopping it when it happens."_

The crowd erupted with more boos as Yin growled, "HAZARD'S TOTALLY CHEATING, someone's gotta stop him."

"Well kid, we just gotta wait and see what happens," Yang mediated then turned to Jaune, "But really maybe he's changed too, I mean Cardin's a brand new person. Seven years is a long time."

"You're really just hoping to get backstage aren't you?" Jaune sneered.

"Okay fine I'll admit it, I am. In all honesty I can't imagine he'd change that much, but it's at least worth a try."

"I guess, but how would we even get a hold of him? It's not like we have his number."

"Well quick, give Cardin a call. He might still...OH...My god" The mother quivered as she glanced on stage, to witness her child slip past security and making his way in the arena, "YIIIIINNN!"

On stage, Hazard had his opponent in a choke hold grunting, but was suddenly alarmed when a small child latched onto his back. Yin attempted to pull him off Skyfire screaming, "GET OFF HIM YOU BULLY!"

This prompted both wrestlers to break away from each with Sky soothing, "Whoa, whoa, whoa kid it's okay, I'm okay."

The child became very confused as he released his grasped from Hazard. The other wrestler placed a single hand on the kid and added, "Yeah, we're just putting on a show. We've practice this routine a hundred times to do it safely, very few times anyone actually gets hurt in the ring."

Unfortunately for Hazard, this was going to be one of those times. For Yang's mind went into full mother protective mode and could only see a large intimidating man, placing a hand on her child, and flung herself into the situation shouting, "GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

* * *

Shortly after, Jaune, an embarrassed Yang, Yin, and a bloody nosed Hazard, who was covering his wound with a towel, were all backstage discussing what just happened. "I...am so sorry." The mother cried, "I know wrestling's fake, but seeing him on that stage just turned my brain off for a sec and I-"

"Hey-hey no worries, I have a daughter of my own and I can get pretty overprotective at times as well. I won't even press charges."

Yang sighed, "Thank you for understanding," She then turned to her son and lectured, "And you, how dare you do that. You could've gotten hurt."

"Sorry," The kid winced, "No one told me wrestling's fake."

Sky then enters the scene stating, "Okay, so I got good news. I managed to pull some strings and you three are not going to be banned for life."

"Well that's good to know," Jaune replied, "Thanks for that, and hey Mister uh Hazard. Thanks for not pressing charges."

"No problem, you folks have a nice day," The wrestler chirped as he left.

Sky called out, "See ya Jeremy, get better soon. He's a really nice guy."

"Uh hey Sky," Jaune moaned, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you keep us from being banned?"

"Well...Let's just say it's the least I can do for everything I did to you at Beacon. After I got kicked out of school, I started to think back at that Faunus kid we poured meal worms on. Which got me thinking of all the other stuff my team and I did, and I started to hate the person I was at the time. I mean I thought the four of us were just being funny, but after a while, I came to realize the things we did were really messed up and after that I felt kind of ashamed of my actions."

"Well I'll be damn, you also turned over a new leaf. Just like Cardin."

"Cardin reflected on the stuff we did too? Nice."

"Well that's all good and all, buuuuut," The mother interjected, "I think the bigger question is...Why are you a wrestler?"

"Ahahah, yeah a bit of an unexpected transition in my life huh. Well I tried to make it as an amateur huntsman, but it's hard to find work for guys like me. So I took up some carpentry on the side, at the local theatre just to make ends meat. On very few occasions, when I did that, I helped the actors rehears their lines and one day a couple of the actors convinced me to audition with them for these wrestling gigs and well...To make a long story short, here I am. Anyways, why don't I escort you three back to your seats and we can talk later."

"Sounds good," Jauned smiled.

* * *

 **So I should say, originally I envisioned this scene with two OC wrestlers, but then I got to thinking about Cardin's old team and I said, "Yeah, that could work."**

 **And before anyone asks. Today at the time of writing this, I currently have no plans nor intentions of bringing Dove into this universe. Bringing in Russel was one thing, it was to show Cardin's progression. However including Sky Lark here was a bit of a last minute idea. So unless I get inspired to make Dove relevant, I'm still going to focus on the twenty three Arcs that this series is based on. I just don't see any reason to bring in the last member of Team CRDL at this time.**

 **Also I have no intention of bringing Sky Lark into the story very much. I feel if anyone from Team CRDL should get the spotlight, it should be Cardin. Lastly if you're wondering why Skyfire(also known as Jetfire) sounds familiar, it's because that's the name of an Autobot from Transformers. Sky Lark's stage name was intentional, given that Transformers are awesome.**

 **Well that's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this entry.**


	12. An outing with spartans

Out of all of Jaune's wives, Pyrrha was by far the most nurturing. Her son Theo always had tendencies to be creative, so when date night came, Pyrrha suggested the three of them attend an art class together. The room was mostly filled with adults arranged in a square, each with their own canvases, as a large bowl of fruit sat in the center. Everyone was hard at work while their teacher, a somewhat older women, with blonde hair in a bun, wearing glasses and a tie dye dress, spoke, "Art is the ultimate expression of one's mind. When words cannot describe our deepest feelings, that is when some of the best art is created. Ah, Mrs. Arc," She soothed while directing her attention to Pyrrha, "Very well done, your portrait really comes alive."

The red head smiled, "Thank you Miss Splinter."

"And as for you Mr. Arc," She said while witnessing Jaune's work, which was essentially a few sloppy blobs on a canvas, "...Well...You're certainly getting a lot of use out of my paint."

"Haha, yeah," Jaune groaned.

"Now why don't I check on the little Ar-"

"MISS SPLINTER," One of the other students called out, "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Certainly darling."

With the teacher away, Pyrrha glanced at her husband's work, "If you ask me, I say you did a splendid job."

The husband chuckled, "Thanks, but you don't have to be nice. I know it sucks, but I'm having fun anyway."

"Say, why don't you take a look at our son's work real quick?"

"Sure," He complied. The three Arcs were positioned at the corner of the class with Theo stationed in one row, while his parents sat perpendicular to him. Jaune hadn't seen his son's progress yet. However he quickly spotted the boy's palette oddly enough consisting nothing, but several shades of purple and two shades of reds, one light the other dark. The father raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. Turning to see his son's work, "Hey kid, you really like the color pur-urrrrrr"

What Jaune witness, was not a bowl of fruit. What he saw was a naked woman presenting herself in a living area, entirely made out of shades of purple, while the woman's lips and nipples were the only things red. The father gasped at the display while his son asked, "What do you think dad? I was going for a loss of innocence vibe."

"GA-whaaaachichci," He stuttered, then whispered through his teeth, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm just painting what's on my mind. Do you not like it?"

"Kaka, you-can't-just-paint-that."

"Why not?"

"Because...That's-"

"Jaune? Jaune what's wrong?" The mother asked as she got up from her seat and began making her way to the two boys. All while their teacher was not far behind.

"GAAAH NOTHING, let me just," in his efforts to eliminate the evidence, the father instead knocked the portrait onto the floor. There, Pyrrha had full few of it and gasped. "NO-NO-NO" he cried, "HONEY, avert your eyes."

"Oh my god," Their teacher moaned as she too caught a glimpse of it while making her way back from helping another student. Both Pyrrha and Miss Splinter studied the painting, with the elder woman commenting, "This is...Truly remarkable."

"...Really," Jaune asked.

Pyrrha rejoined her son and added, "Theo, I didn't know you had it in you."

The kid rejoiced, "You think so? Aw man that's great, cause I was starting to think it was rather amateurish for a second."

"Amateurish?" Splinter heaved, "This is the furthest thing of amateur work my dear. Where have you learned to paint like this?"

"Uh, no where. This is my first time, you're not mad for not following directions are you?"

"Not at all. I can never be angry at someone, for painting from the heart in fact. I'd like to offer you a seat in my advance class."

"REALLY," Theo cried, "MOM, DAD can I do it pleeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Uh," Jaune groaned, "Well honey, what do you think?"

"I don't see why not," She answered.

"Well...I...Guess it's settled."

Pyrrha grabbed the painting, "In fact, I think I know the perfect place for this."

* * *

Back at home, we see Pyrrha, Jaune, Cinder, Sienna, and Theo all gathered in the dinning room as the red head placed it up for all to see. "MY, what an intoxicating image," Cinder commented.

"Indeed," Sienna concurred, "I can just feel the woman's vulnerability."

"Aw schucks," Theo moaned, "Thanks guys."

"You should be proud," Pyrrha added, "Such artwork like this should be admired by all of us."

Jaune winced, "You sure you want the rest of our kids seeing this?"

"Why would that be a problem?"

* * *

 **One hour later**

Both Teal and Politan ogled at the naked woman with wide eyes and open jaws. Teal murmured, "Dude...This is awesome."

Politan simply removed his scroll and took a snap shot at the masterpiece.


	13. An outing with bunnies

Being married to Jaune, meant accepting some of his quirks. Like participating in the monthly game of Compost King, his weird obsession with girly pop music, and his appreciation with all things regarding nerd culture. However amongst his wives, only two shared his love for comics, Velvet and Ruby. Although Ruby and Jaune both contained an encyclopedic knowledge of comic history, Velvet expressed her love in a different way. She instead chose to obsess over the attractiveness of both male and female characters and to compile multiple different fan fictions amongst various different ships. Her favorite character was Lady Lucktress from the Nightowl comics, a bunny Faunus woman who uses her sexuality to coerce men and sometimes women into giving her what she wants and when all else fails, she'd use a mix of several different martial arts along with her inherent ability of good luck to overcome any obstacle. Velvet often inserted herself into the character when writing some of her more steamy fics. So when Jaune won four free tickets for an early screening to the newest Nightowl movie, the bunny insisted they cosplay for the event as she always wanted an excuse to dress as her favorite character.

No one on Team CFVY shared Velvet's interest in comics and not many people from her hometown shared it either. So Jaune not only taking an interest in comics, but also to the extent she did was quite marvelous. Their shared love was so potent, that lovemaking between these two exclusively would almost always contain some amount of role-playing with Jaune's superhero OC titled, the Huntsman, and she would play the a damsel in distress who falls hopelessly in love. Not tonight, tonight she would take on the identity of Lady Lucktress. Her costume consisted of black tight fitting leather pants with a white cotton tail upon her bum, a black tube top, black knee high heeled boots, white gloves that extended past her elbows, a choker around her neck, and a small thin mask across her eyes.

She casually made her way downstairs, interrupting a private conversation amongst Team RWBY by her presence alone as Yang uttered, "Oh...My...God. What...The hell are you wearing?"

"This, is the attire of the greatest character of all time," Velvet paused for a moment, "Lady...Lucktress."

Weiss inquired, "Is your power...Having no shame?"

"Hey now, I think I look amazing."

"Well I will admit," Ruby interjected, "The costume is mostly accurate."

"Seriously," Blake questioned, "People in your comics actually fight in outfits that tight?"

"Blake, don't you wear tight fitting leather too?" The bunny probed.

"Well yeah, but only in the bedroom. I'd never go out in public in something like this."

"OOOoooo the bedroom, now that's an idea. I'll have to ask Jaune if...iiiifff," The bunny was stunned as her husband made his way down the stairs as well. He too wore a body suit that hugged all his curves, showing off his muscles and abs. The suit was all black with a red v shape across his chest, he wore a thin black mask across his eyes, while carrying two foam batons. "Hey girls, how do I look."

"So hot," Velvet moaned.

"Jaune, why are you dressed as Nightclaw?" Ruby asked, baffled at the display, "Nightowl is Lucktress's love interest."

"I wanted to, but Velvet insisted I dress as him given how most of her fan fiction ships the two of them."

Yang glanced at both Jaune and Velvet's attire and added, "I can definitely see why."

Weiss groaned, "You see, this is why I don't get into comics. It's just overly sexualized people running around in impractical clothes, it's unrealistic."

"You wear heels and a skirt on missions," Blake argued.

"I'm just saying, how is anyone suppose to move in something that tight."

Jaune answered, "On the contrary, I don't feel any restriction in my movements," he twist and turned side to side, showing off all angles, "Feels like I'm wearing...Nothing at all." He glanced back, only to find red faces amongst Team RWBY and Velvet had a wide open smile and little bit of blood leaking out of her nose. All five of them admired at how tightly the suit hugged his backside.

"MAKE WAY FOR OWLET!" Peter cheered as he slid down the stairs wearing his own superhero suit. The child wore a red top with brown sleeves, brown tights, a cape with black on the outside, yellow on the inside, and a thin black mask covering his eyes.

"AWWWW," Velvet cried, "You look so cute. I could just eat you up. Now, are my boys ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jaune answered.

"I sure am," The kid cheered then whispered, "We're uh...Still picking up Sam right?"

"Of course," She smiled, "Now let's all head into the car."

As the three left, Yang watched them leave, admiring both of Jaune and Velvet's costumes then asked, "Hey Ruby, does Nightclaw or Nightowl have any other romantic interests." She then turned to her younger sister and instantly regretted asking as she witnessed Ruby's eyes widen to lengths she never thought possible. "Oh no."

"Yooooou, wanna get into Nightowl comics!" She squealed.

"Forget what I said."

"Too late," Ruby chirped, then grabbed Yang by the hand and disappeared with her, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

* * *

On the other side of things, Jaune, Velvet, and Peter stood before the Winchester residence to pick up their fourth member. Cardin opened the door in shocked at the attire his friends were wearing. "Really going all out I see."

"Oh yeah, when you're as big as fans as we are, you tend to go all out." Jaune commented.

Sam came to the door in her usual attire and was completely dumbfounded at the sight, "What the he- you guys were serious about dressing up."

"Uh yeah," Peter chirped, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Maybe because Halloween is still months away." The girl was then silenced by her father grunting at her comment, "Though I suppose...This is one of the few times dressing up would be appropriate."

Cardin knelt down to her daughter, "That's what I thought," he then pulled her head in and planted a kiss on top of it, "Now be good."

Sam pushed her father back groaning, "I wiiiiilll."

As the two kids made their way to the hover car, Jaune added, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," He then directed his attention to his wife, "Come on honey."

With the two parents walking away, Cardin couldn't help, but stare at a how well defined his neighbor's rump looked in that suit. The man began to blush, but snapped out of it when his husband Scarlet teased, "Oh my, enjoying the view I see."

"GAH, wha-nooooo."

"No need to be embarrassed, maybe we can invite him over for some yard work. Shirtless Jaune mowing our lawn would be kinda hot eh."

"Shut up," He growled, then walked away in shame.

"AWW dun be like dat. Cardy."

* * *

While at the movie theater, we find Velvet and Sam acquiring snacks as Jaune and Peter were posing with fans for a picture. The child then turned to his father and moaned, "Um daaaad. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure son, what's you need?"

"Well, you're good at...Getting girls to like you right?"

"I'm married to eleven women son. I'd say I'm pretty good at that."

"Right so...If I wanted Sam to like me...How would I do that?"

"Well kid...I'm pretty sure she already does."

The tiny bunny looked back at the girl, who was still in line, then back at his father, "REALLY! How can you tell?"

"...Let's call it a hunch."

"Well then...What do I do?"

"Well son, this reminds me of how I started dating your mother Velvet. You see at the time, my harem only had six women. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora. I spent time and got to know each of them one by one, however Velvet always admired me from afar. One day we found ourselves alone together and we spent hours talking about our favorite comics and ships and well at one point our hands touched. We looked at each other not knowing what to do and then we just started...Holding hands."

"Holding hands?"

"Yeah, we just looked into each other's eyes and just knew what the other was thinking. So then we sat down holding each other's hands in complete silence."

"Wow. That sounds-"

"BOOOOYYYS," Velvet interrupted carrying a large tub of popcorn, "Come on, we're gonna be late for our showing."

Jaune quickly turned to his son and concluded, "All I can say is, just be confident and let it happen naturally." He then turned back to his wife, "Coming sweetie."

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Sam was completely lost on the plot. How can a rich well known and influential person disappear for a few years, come back incredibly ripped at the same time a mysterious vigilante appears and no one suspects him. Not to mention, the villains weird gimmick of being obsessed with puzzles was just so stu-, she paused in thought as when her hand reached for another helping of popcorn, it made contact with another. Slowly turning in the direction of this other hand, she witnessed Peter looking straight back at her as he cracked an innocent smile. She felt frozen in place, but began to blush as the young boy wrapped his fingers around hers. His hand was warm and inviting, she felt embarrassed and turned away in a fright, but never broke away from him. A few seconds after, she closed her hand and went back to watching the film with a huge giddy smile on her face.

As the movie came to a close, we see onscreen our beaten and bruised protagonist looking down at his adversary, as the villain laid dying. The villain coughed up blood moaning, "Before I die, I'll let you ponder one final puzzle. You and I are obviously not well, nobody who would choose our lifestyle is, but we both want justice for all. So what happens when your sense of justice evolves into mine, what happens when you wake up and realize the evil that is plaguing out society, our government...Will you give up your lifestyle now out of fear you'll see things my way, or are you confident enough your way is right and you'll never see things my way?"

"..."

"I thought so. I use to give society the benefit of the doubt too, but in the end we're all guilty of this horrific anarchist system we call peace."

With the film ending, the audience stood up and cheered as Jaune turned to his wife, "Whoa, that was amazing."

"I know right," She chirped then turned to her son, "What did you think Pe-" She silenced herself as she witnessed the two kids holding hands resting on top of buttery popcorn. "Awwww, you guys are just-OH MY GOD, PETER YOUR HAND!"

The two children just now noticed the boy's hand was completely purple as Sam had been squeezing it for half the film. The girl broke away crying, "I'm sorry-I'm SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TOO I JUST-"

"No, no its okay," Peter reassured, "It really only hurts a little bit in fact," he then presented his other hand and mumbled, "Maybe you uh, wanna...Even me out hehe."

The girl simply gave him a small smile, as her face lit up from the offer and as the group made their way out of the theater, to the car, and back home, the two children stayed link together by their hands.

* * *

 **So Velvet being a comic book nerd was based on a RWBY chibi skit where Jaune, aka the Hunstman, saved her from the villain characters. It was at that moment I started to like the Jaune x Velvet pairing, admittedly more than any other Jaune ship. I know Ruby's into comics, given one line of dialogue she had in volume 5 and while it's likely Yang's into comics too, I couldn't pass up the opportunity for Ruby to annoy Yang with her comic obsession.**

 **Lady Lucktress is a combination of both Catwoman and Domino and I guess White Rabbit, but that's only because of the rabbit theme.**

 **Nightowl, Nightclaw, and Owlet should be fairly obvious.**

 **So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this entry.**


	14. An outing with edginess

Although being married to Jaune meant accepting some of his quirks, the same can be said about all his other wives. Most notably would be Cinder, who had an eye for the dark and creepy. She was fascinated by all things supernatural, found vampires incredibly attractive, and had an obsession with the Heavy Metal band called Fangs. Her son Damien also had a taste of the same music, so when his mother purchase three tickets for a Fangs concert, the boy was as giddy as a school girl. Jaune however was never too into Cinder's interests, but found her personality to be a cute addition to his harem. How the woman can flip flop from sweet and endearing to cold and creepy, made his life exciting.

An hour prior to the concert, both Cinder and Jaune were in the bedroom preparing for their big night. The band Fangs always had a strong vampire theme, where each member of the band, and their fans would dress accordingly. Jaune sat in his chair in tight leather pants, black boots, no shirt, a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and white body paint upon his exposed skin. Cinder was finishing her husband's look, by applying small plastic fangs upon his canine teeth.

Cinder herself wore a long red silk dress barely covering her cleavage, one leg exposed, red high heels, red slightly visible gloves extending to her elbows, white body paint on her exposed skin, a choker with a cross upon her neck, and a pair of vampire fangs attached to her canines. After her husband's look was complete, she soothed, "You are...So hot right now. I'd take you to bed, if we weren't already pressed for time."

Her husband gave a nervous laugh, "In all honesty, I feel a little silly, but if this is what you're into then I support it."

"Hold on, looks like I missed a spot," The woman motioned, as she grabbed more of the makeup, "Close your eyes and let me touch you up."

Jaune complied, but little did he know this was a clever fib by his wife. Once the man's eyes were closed, she gave a small grinned and launched her lips onto her unsuspecting husband's. Jaune's eyes lit up as Cinder moaned after planting one on him. Once they broke apart he commented, "Getting a little feisty are we?"

Cinder had a dopey grin and ran her finger across his chest, "To be honest, I'm so tempted to skip the concert right now that I just might-"

Before she could finish her thought, Jaune flew in an planted a surprise peck in retaliation, silencing her as she made a quick squeak. Her eyes nearly shot out of her sockets and yet somehow despite the heavy makeup, Cinder's blushed shined through. "Not gonna lie, you look pretty hot yourself." He whispered.

The two shared a few giggles while staring into each other eyes, then slightly opened their mouths and moved in for a third, yet passionate kiss. Inches away from contact, they were interrupted by their child yelling from downstairs, "MOOOOOM DAAAAD, COME OOOOON! We're gonna be late." Damien pouted.

Cinder puffed up her cheeks as her husband agreed, "He's got a point you know."

His wife sighed, "You're right," then turned to the door, "Okay honey, we'll be right down."

* * *

Shortly after, Damien was in the living area with Neo, Peter, and Blake. He wore a black vest, black slacks, white dress shirt, a cape with black on the outside and red on the inside, white body paint on his exposed skin, plastic vampire teeth, and his hair was combed back nice and neat. As Cinder and Jaune joined the group, they walked in on quite the argument. "I just don't understand how you can mock me for dressing up as Owlet, but you're in that ridiculous get up," Peter defended.

His brother retaliated, "Because superheroes are lame. Do you really think going out in public wearing tights or spandex is manly?"

"You're wearing make up."

"SHUT UP PETER!"

"HEY!" Cinder snarled, "What have I told you about using that language in this house?"

"Not to use it against family."

"That's right, apologize now."

The kid groaned, sauntered over to his brother, and grumbled an indistinguishable, "Wrarry."

"That's better," His mother hushed, "Now I'll ask one more time, are you sure you can handle this?"

"For the thousandth time mom, yes," Damien groaned, "Why wouldn't I?"

Blake interjected, "Maybe because you just got over watching Cannibal Cavern after three weeks of nightmares."

Cinder then turned to the direction of Neo, gave a fake smile, and hissed through her teeth, "Which yeah, thanks again by the way."

The ice cream lady simply snickered in response. Damien however argued, "Look, that's not a fair comparison. Cannibals are real, where as Vampires don't exist in our world." ***DISCLAIMER* At the time this chapter was written April 14 2018, CRWBY has not included the existence of vampires in the world of Remnant.**

"If you say so," Cinder hushed, "Alright boys let's head out."

With the three leaving, the cat faunus couldn't help, but notice how much more revealing Cinder's new attire was. As soon as the group left, she turned to Neo and asked, "Should we be concerned on how some of the women in this household dress in front of our children?"

Neo simply gestured towards the naked portrait in dinning area in response.

"Yeah that actually is really bad too, I'm starting to think we're bad parents."

* * *

As the small family made their way to the stadium across what seemed like an endless string of souvenir shops and food stands, they witnessed a multitude of people wearing dark demonic attire with white face paint, all to resemble vampires. Cinder and Damien admired how dedicated certain fans took to this look: some chose to be scary, others sexy, and some had a mixture of both. Jaune however was a bit unease in this environment, with Cinder, her dark dreary personality was adorable in a way and it certainly helped that she chose sexy over scary, but with others it was quite frightening. However, if his wife can participate in the occasional game of Compost King, after a few drinks of course, then he could certainly suck it up for a concert.

The stadium was packed, as on stage, it was too dark to make anything out. Jaune sat quietly, yet anxiously, as the women next to him asked, "You feelin okay buddy."

"Oh uh me," He quivered, "Just peachy."

"Well hey man, you know what always calms me down," The woman pulled out a little white pill, "Popping in one of these bad boys."

Jaune studied it for a little while and asked, "What is that, some sort of aspirin?"

"Hehe yeah sure man. Just take it, it'll relax you."

Not one to turn down the kindness of others, he obliged and said, "Thank you so much."

"No problem man," She grinned, "Enjoy the show."

The show began with a subtle beating of the drums, that slowly illuminated the stage. There a sickly green light revealed the band standing before a dense fog. The lead singer was an athletic man who stood shirtless with long black hair, he looked upon his cheering fans and whispered into the microphone, "The reaper came for my soul..." The man took a long pause as his band picked up the tempo, "So I sent him back to...HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!" He screamed as the crowd went wild.

Through Jaune's perspective, the lead singer was essentially growling into the microphone, unable to make out any words, but it didn't matter. Cinder and Damien were having the time of their lives and that was good enough for Jaune. However halfway through the song he began to feel very strange. The air became slightly...Visible, but the strangest thing occurred on stage as it appeared the band started to grow gigantic. Their features became more detailed and went from lightly creepy to absolutely terrifying. He then looked in all directions and the people all had glowing red eyes, and far more disturbing features.

"Jaune," A warm and concerned voice called out, he turned to the direction and saw that his wife had become an ominous creature of darkness, but still had a concerned look on her face asking, "Jaune are you okay?"

One thing was for certain, that pill he took was NOT an aspirin. He sat up and blurted, "I-I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM."

Mother and son looked at each other in woe as Damien declared, "I'll uh, go with him."

* * *

Making his way through the dense halls screeching at each image of any ghoulish vampire, Jaune finally made it out of the stadium with only a few people dressed in such attire. While breathing heavily he heard, "DAD?" Damien cried as Jaune turned to see his now ghoulish looking boy, "Dad what's wrong with you, are you okay?"

Quivering, he answered, "Look son, daddy's just...Having a bit of a freak out. No need to worry about me heheeehehe."

"Dad...Should we just go home. I don't think you can handle this."

"Look son I just need to-to-to," The father was frightened as from the side another ghoulish and creepy vampire approached him.

The man asked, "Yo dude, ya feelin alright. Do you need to sit down?"

Jaune only answered with a scream as he took a few steps backwards, tripped, and in a desperate attempt to save himself, grabbed the sleeve of another bystander. Unfortunately Jaune fell to the ground hard, while tearing the sleeve clean off. After regaining himself, he took to see six angry biker vampires that glared at him with murderous eyes. The one with the torn sleeve snarled, "Boy...Do you know what you just did?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO, SOOOO SORRY, HERE," He cried while removing his own jacket and presented it as a peace offering, "Just take my jacket."

The man simply smacked it away, "I DON'T WANT YOUR TRASH. This jacket here, the one you ripped, belonged to my great granddaddy." The large man shoved Jaune back and growled, "The only thing you could give me, to make up for this," the man paused as he cracked his knuckles, "Is some of your blood and a few of your teeth."

Jaune shook for a moment, then glanced at his son, who's face was filled in horror, "Damien...Go to your mother right now."

"Please," the kid welled up, "He didn't mean to, it was accident, please don't hurt my daddy."

"DAMIEN! Go to your mother NOW!"

"Listen to him boy," The large man added, "You're not gonna wanna see this, go run to your momma."

The kid breathed frantically and sprinted away while Jaune attempted to calm himself down, "Look, I'm just gonna say this," our hero hushed, "I'm sorry for ruining your jacket. Let me make it up to you somehow because I don't want to hurt you."

The gang of bikers cackled as their leader grinned, "Don't worry son, you won't."

The large man threw one powerful fast right hook, however Jaune ducked under this attack with ease and delivered an equally strong uppercut causing his opponent to stagger a bit. The gang watched in shock, then Jaune threw another blow to the man's gut, knocking the air right out of him. Then finished with a kick, sending his opponent a few feet away. The bikers looked in awe as the leader struggled to get back up. Even as a father, Jaune never shirked his combat training for the past seven years and became rather adamant at it.

In one final attempt at peace, Jaune mediated, "Please, let me repay you somehow. I really don't want to hurt you."

The man stood back up, reached into his pocked and pulled out a small switchblade, "Not bad boy, but you deviled our gang's founder's lucky jacket." The other bikers, pulled out knives or brass knuckles and began surrounding our hero, "There's no other way this doesn't end in bloodshed."

"HEY!" The shout of a furious mother interjected. The group turned to see Cinder Fall, staring daggers at them, with her son hiding from the side.

The leader turned towards her, "Look lady, I'm assuming you're this man's main squeeze. So all I'm gonna say is my beef is with him, not with you. So I suggest you run along before you get hurt."

"Well I got beef with you then."

"Miss...Do you really think a delicate little flower such as yourself can hurt me?"

"You...Have no idea...Who you're dealing with." At the end of her statement, the band's next song had began as Cinder had her fiery aura emitting from her eyes. The sound of Heavy Metal played over as she used her maiden powers to create a massive storm. Thunder and lighting filled the area and wind began lifting her body as the band and the fans chanted "RISE" over and over again. The bikers were terrified of this woman's power as her hands filled with bright red flames, then in one quick motion, she leaned in screaming,"RUUUNNN!"

The men took off immediately as both father and son looked at the Fall maiden in awe, as she descended back down. Once Cinder made contact to the ground, Damien rushed over cheering, "OH MY GOD MOM, THAT WAS SOOOO COOL! That was like, the most brutal thing I've ever seen."

Jaune sauntered to his wife who's face was still ghoulishly scary, but still beautiful in his eyes, "Thank you." He placed a hand upon her face, "You truly are one remarkable woman."

Cinder blushed, "Thanks, but perhaps we should go home. I don't think you can handle this concert anymore."

He thought for a minute and said, "...You know what, no. I think I'll be okay."

"Are you sure, I don't want to pressure you if you can't handle it."

"I'm definitely sure, let's head back inside."

After that day, hardly anything ever scared Jaune or Damien, because in that moment. They came to realize the scariest thing in this world, was Cinder Fall, and she loved them both very much.

* * *

 **Okay as per requested, I wrote the Cinder/Damien outing next. I wasn't going to because I didn't have an idea at the time, but I put my mind to it and I'm very happy with how this turned out.**

 **As of now we only have four outings left, Ruby/Garnet, Blake/Shade, Weiss/Winston, and Emerald/Teal. I'm not really going in any particular order, it really just depends on when I get an idea for one of them, but if someone makes a request I'll put in an effort to make it happen.**

 **P.S. I wasn't sure what else to call this outing as it has to have a name that relates to both mother and son. So an outing with edginess was the best I could come up with right now. If I think of a better name, I'll change it later.**


	15. An outing with shades of Red

On a quiet sunny morning, we find Jaune and Yang at the dinning table, having a pleasant conversation over breakfast. The busty brawler states, "So I was in the boys' room today and I found ants all over the floor."

"Ants," Jaune echoed.

"Yeah apparently Yin's been sneaking **A LOT** of food under his bed."

"Really?"

"I worry about that kid, cause to be brutality honest, he's starting to get a little f-..."

The husband was puzzled by Yang's sudden pause, as his wife's attention drifted away."...Is there something wrong?" He inquired.

"...She's here." Yang whispered

"HI GUYS!" Ruby interrupted as she appeared underneath the table. With the two startled, little red exited from her space and explained, "SOOOOOOOO you two mean a lot to me and I was wondering which of you would want to assist me in the grand sport ooooooofffff-"

"Please don't say laser tag, please don't say laser tag," The husband mumbled to himself.

"Laser tag," She confirmed, "Now Garnet and I are already set, we just need a third member for my coupon to work. So I'll let you both state your cases on who gets the privilege of fighting along side us."

"I'm not doing it," The blonde knight dryly stated.

"I'm absolutely not doing it," The sister shot back

"Damn it," He groaned

"AAANNND Jaune is the winner," Ruby chirped as she gave her husband a hug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will fetch our son and we'll be in the car."

The young girl then disappeared, leaving only a trail of petals as Jaune stared down at Yang,"...Please take my place."

"Not happening buddy."

"Come on, I had to spend an entire day with her at the gun range, it's your turn to babysit her."

"I had to put up with her crazy for fifteen years before you even met her."

"I highly doubt she was this much of a handful as a infant."

"Oh buddy, you'd be surprised. Soooooo, I think we're done here," Her cheery tone of voice then shifted to an evil snarky pitch, "Enjoy laser tag."

* * *

One car ride later, Jaune, Ruby and Garnet stood before the entrance to the facility known only as Planet Lazer. The three stepped in to see an overweight man over the counter with various different laser guns and equipment, "RUBYYYYYYYY," he greeted, "My favorite customer, how've you been?"

"Quite wonderful, thank you for asking Mac," She smiled.

"That's great and your pops."

"Doctors say, thanks to his new diet and exercise plan, he'll live well past eighty."

"Wonderful, hey more good news." The man stated as he unveiled a new box, "Just got these puppies in today and people have been loving them."

He then presented Ruby with a black and blue laser rifle with blue lightning bolts on the side. The woman gasped, "Is that...The new XZ lightning phazer?"

"You know it."

"GAAAHH, Jaune we came on a great day." She chirped while hugging the tiny weapon.

Her husband smirked and rolled his eyes, "Yeesh, if you're this excited for a laser gun I can't imagine how excited you'd be for a paintball gun."

The employee gave a wince as Ruby explained, "Yeeeeeaaah legally speaking, I'm not allowed a hundred feet of a paintball gun."

"What...Why?"

"Trust me Jaune, you don't wanna know."

* * *

What followed next was the family suiting up for their experience as they were presented with a variety of plastic chest plate armor with glowing lights. Ruby always chose the newest bright red armor and Jaune simply reached for an older, darker shade of red armor just to stand out. However it appeared the last child's sized armor for the red team had a slightly irregular hue. "Uh Garnet," The father winced, "You gonna be okay with that buddy?"

"Of course, I like this shade. It's like a lightish red, just feels more fun to wear."

The three then made their way into the next area, they took notice to the multiple children and a few teenagers, some wore blue armor while others chose red. As the family took three seats in the front, a half awake female employee with purple hair drudged herself in. "Ehhhhh, okay everyone," She moaned, "Welcome to Planet-"

"HI CAROL," Little red interrupted.

The woman glared back at her, "...Laser. Hi...Ruuuuby." The employee then turned her attention to the crowd, "Alright I'll make this simple, each team has a flag. If you're shot, you have to walk back to your base to respawn, your weapon will not fire until you do. No climbing on the structures no physical assaulting your opponents, and lastly-" Carol directed her attention directly at Ruby with a deeper tone, "NOOOO, semblances. Are we clear?"

The mother gave a nervous laugh and answered, "I understand, won't happen again."

"Good, if you're on the red team follow me. Blue team go behind this curtain and follow Mac to your base."

* * *

The frustrated woman escorted the red team across a massive dark arena illuminated by neon lights, various cylinder and rectangler barriers for cover, and small amounts of fog spewing from the ground. The group made their way into a bunker like structure with a red flag in the middle. Carol bitterly explains, "This is your base and over there," the employee gestures towards a peculiar device against the wall, "Is the recharge station. If you get shot, go to the recharge station for your weapon to work, you'll need a minimum of ten seconds to recharge and only two people can use the station at a time, any questions?"

Garnet raised his hand, "Yeah, why is it so dark and gloomy in here?"

"Kid, I didn't design this base okay. I just work here."

"Yeah, but come on. Would it kill you guys to-"

"OH LOOK AT THAT-," The disgruntled woman interrupted, "The match is about to start. Also, I don't care, good bye."

With the grump gone, the hyperactive Ruby took focus, "Alright men, as your leader, it's time to discuss strategy."

"Who the hell made you leader," One of the teenagers barked.

However the blonde knight stepped in murmuring, "Just...Let her be leader. Trust me, it'll be easier on all of us."

"Thank you honey," She chirped, "Now as your leader, I say we break into three groups. Group A, will comprise of you three members," gesturing at two small children and one teen, " The three of you will be posted at the base keeping a vigilant watch. Group B will be you four," Gesturing at two children and two teens, "You four will be scattered across the middle of the arena as a secondary line of defense and providing cover fire for Group C. Group C will be comprised of myself, my husband, and our child. The three of us will be tasked with retrieving the flag, any objections?"

The same teenager gave an annoyed expression then argued, "Uh yeah, that's bullshit."

The self appointed leader glared at her teammate, "Son, I will not tolerate insubordination."

"Insubor- NO, alright no. Why the hell should you three get all the fun?"

"Silence, " Ruby growled while pointing her weapon at the turd of a human being, "One word out of you and I'll-"

"Sweetie come on," her husband mediated, "Why don't we just...You know, let everyone do their own thing?"

The self appointed leader grumbled, "Are you honestly suggesting we should just go out there in an uncoordinated plan of attack." Little red was slightly irritated by that thought, but came to a realization.

"Ruby, I'm just say-"

"Oh my GOD JAUNE, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"I...Am?"

"Yes, if we don't have a strategy, then the enemy team can't predict our movements. Then we can swoop in for the win, great thinking sweetheart."

"Um...Okay then."

With the red team on route to capture the enemy flag, little Garnet asked, "Hey mom, is it okay if I guard the base? I think I could help the team the most from here."

His mother tasseled the child's hair soothing, "Sure buddy, we'll take it from here."

* * *

Moments later, the battlefield had multiple red and blue lasers firing in all angles with the fog increasing its thickness by the second. Ruby and her husband took cover behind a barrier with lasers flying right above them. "Honey, this seems like the end," Little red cried.

"Ruby what are you talking about?"

"We had a good run, but now it's time for us to go down swinging."

"Okay, you know this isn't a real battle."

"You and I were so young, we had our whole lives ahead of us."

"Ruby, you're being overly dramatic."

"You're right, today isn't a day for stupid touchy girly feelings."

"Thank you, I think."

With passion in the woman's heart she cheered, "TODAY, IS A GOOD DAY TO-" before she could finish her chant, she was struck by a laser and the lights emitting from her armor ceased their illumination. "Huh, so much for my moment of greatness."

Jaune simply smiled and rolled his eyes, he causally stood up with both his arms held high and allowed himself to get shot. "Well, guess we'll both be off to the recharge station."

His wife gave a short giggle then delicately reached for his hand, "Okay honey."

* * *

With the two parents arriving back to base, they came to...Quite the unusual site. On the outside, the bunker look dark and dreary, but the inside can only be described in one word...Pink.

"Hey guuuuuuys," Garnet hushed, "How was the assault?"

The father, aghast at the situation, stammered, "What in the- What happened here?"

"Oh I thought our base looked too dull and a little creepy if you asked me. So I snuck out and found these paint cans lying around in their storage area back when this place use to be a bakery. Doesn't this place look amazing, and look," He gestured towards a heart shaped lamp, "Don't these tie the room together perfectly?"

Both husband and wife stared at their child for a good minute as Jaune dumbfounded mentioned, "We were gone for like two minutes, how the hell did you do all this so quickly?"

"Oh daddy, I'm just that good."

"Uhhhh, Garnet," His mother uttered, "Where's the flag?"

"Oh that, something as inspirational as that shouldn't be kept inside. So I put it outside for all to see."

"Oh no," Jaune mumbled.

Then, seconds later a loud static like recording of trumpets sounded off as the voice of the disgruntled Carol announced over them through the speakers, "Blue team has successfully captured the red team's flag...Woo freaking hoo."

Only after realizing his mistake, the child's demeanor hit a deep state of forlorn, "I...I ruined everything didn't I?"

"Hey now," The mother soothed and knelt down to her son's level, "You were just being yourself and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Jaune concurred and knelt down as well, "And it doesn't matter if we win or lose, just as long as we had fun and did you have fun...Decorating, that is?"

The child's spirit rose back up, "Yeah, I really like decorating. I like it a whole lot."

"Good, now let's get out of here before they make us pay to repaint this."

As the family snuck off, Ruby whispered, "Hey...You think we can get this color for our bedroom."

"Not a chance," Her husband shot back.


	16. Mother's day special

In the Arc family, mothers day is quite the celebration leading to a multitude of unique occurrences.

* * *

 **Ruby and Garnet**

We find a blindfolded Ruby, being lead by her son to a unknown location. Garnet declares, "Okay mom, take a look."

The mother removed her bond to find a frilly strapless dress with pink sequins along the edges. "Wha-Garnet, where did you get this," She rejoice.

"I made it"

"You...Made this?"

"Mama Cinder told me her stepfamily use to force her to sew for them all the time. So I've been taking lessons from her and she says I have some real talent."

Little red hugged her child close squeaking, "Its beautiful, thank you so much."

* * *

 **Yang and Yin**

The small boy Yin lead his mother to her favorite place, the gym. "Alright buddy," The brawler smirked, "Let's see what you got for me."

"Oh you're gonna love this," Her son retorted as they both entered to find a brand new black heavy punching bag.

"WHOA!" The mother cheered, then rushed at the piece of equipment, "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," Yin proudly boasted, however his confidence quickly vanished with his mother giving him a suspicious look.

"Really?"

"Well...Okay I bought it."

Yang took a step back and grinned at her son, "Uh huh, and where'd you get the money?"

"By uhhhh, doing extra chores around the house and saving up."

The mother simply shook her head with a smile, "Something tells me I won't like the truth, so I'll pretend that story's legit." She then knelt down to his level, "Thanks kid."

The young boy gave a fake smile, knowing that the only way he was able to acquire the item was by sneaking Weiss's credit card information.

* * *

 **Blake and Shade**

The two cats were seen in the dinning area, as the young boy plopped a rather strange object on the table. It had a bit of a fur like shaft, standing on top of a plastic base, the shaft had a bendy rubber rod on top as it hung a small bird toy on the end like a fishing lure. The mother gave her son a quizzical look, "Uhhh, Shade...You know just because we're both part cat doesn't mean you have to buy actual cat toys right?"

"I know," he winced, "But you gotta see this, its soooo cool."

With one swipe from the child, the small bird rotated from one end to the other flapping its wings with a little jingle. The sudden action frightened the mother as she lowered herself, with her cat ears bending downwards. "Whoa what the-" She stammered then studied the device. After a few seconds of staring, the mother softly batted the small toy and became enamored by its function. She looked at it with wide dazing eyes, "Whahahahahh."

Her son gave the birdie a quick tap and his mother followed suit as the two took turns swiping at the toy.

* * *

 **Weiss and Winston**

Winston stood before his mother as he presented her with a gift, the child explained, "I'll have you know I've studied your interests and desires for the past month and a half and I believe I've come to the absolute perfect gift."

The mother nodded her head and explored the contents of the package to find... "A..Karaoke machine?"

"Yes, given your natural singing talents and your need for us to bond, I felt this was the perfect gift."

Examining the side of the box, Weiss acknowledges, "You know this thing only has pop songs right? Songs I don't typically sing and music you specifically hate."

"I know, but comedy is tragedy plus timing. Thus our shared embarrassment would provide the family with the best kind of entertainment. Clearly when the box states a gift the whole family will enjoy, they are alleviating to this."

The ice queen simply shook her head with a smirk.

* * *

 **Cinder and Damien**

The young boy shyly turned his head and held a small bag in front of his mother. Cinder gave her son a smile and soothed, "What's this? A gift for me?"

"Yeah well," Damien murmured while crossing his arms the moment his mom took hold of the present, "Since I have to, you might as well enjoy it."

The vixen reached inside and found...A crow? A stuffed crow that she studied intently, "My god...This is soooo creepy," The woman smiled and whispered, "I love it."

"Well good, because you know-" The child was then hushed, as he felt the lips of his parent placed upon his head.

* * *

 **Neo and Politan**

Neo and her son resided in the kids' room as she sat on her son's bed. The woman grabbed the small present from her son and unwrapped it to find, this was no ordinary gift. The item to which she was presented with, was not one Politan had permission to give. What he gave his mother, was the diary of Cinder Arc. The ice cream woman was in awe, Cinder was the only one left in this household, who had a diary Neo hadn't read yet: and not only did her son manage to locate it, but successfully picked the lock as well. She glanced at her boy, who had a smug smile on his face. The mother smiled back and tapped on a spot right next to her. Her son sat in the gestured spot and then she held him close as they both invaded Cinder's privacy together.

* * *

 **Emerald and Teal**

Teal enthusiastically shoved his present into his mother's face shouting, "MOM, MOM COME ON YA GOTTA OPEN IT!"

"Okay, okay fine," the woman grumbled accepting the small present. After unwrapping the box, she found quite the peculiar item. She found a small golden locket, in the shape of a heart. The thief was astonished as it looked so familiar.

"That's the one from your childhood right?"

"Wha-huh?"

"Yeah dad and I made sure to get a locket as close to one you use to have, when you were a kid."

The mother began to tear up, "Teal, that's so thou..." A sudden realization came to her, "How did you know I had a locket when I was a kid."

The child began to tense up, "I uhhh, hacked the combination to your guys' safe and picked the lock to your diary."

For all intents and purposes, she wanted to be mad, but realized her son...Was actually a skilled thief. She began to giggle, "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

* * *

 **Sienna and Ajit**

Ajit's gift to his mother was exceedingly different from his brothers. Here we find Sienna rolling about, wrestling, and biting at an overly large dummy made out of an incredibly strong fabric.

"MY PRINCE," The mother cheered while panting, "This oversized doll is wonderful, I can relieve so much stress tearing this thing apart, thank you so much."

"Yes...It is quite spectacular," The boy concurred while tensing his hands a bit. His claws itching to dig into the toy.

The tigress smirked, "Now, now. If you want to join in, I'd be happy to share."

The child looked at the doll with hunger in his eyes, "Thank you mother," his animal instincts took over and the little cub pounced on the dummy, digging his claws and chomping on it. The child began to lose his grip with the mother tugging it away with her teeth. The two then began pulling at it in opposite directions in a game of tug of war.

* * *

 **Velvet and Peter**

Outside, mother and son were standing right near Velvet's carrot patch to find a small stubble of a plant near her crop. "What's this?" The mother inquired.

"It's a cherry blossom tree," Peter chirped, "I know you're always saying how hot it is outside, well in a few years, you'll get some natural shade."

Momma bunny gave her son a wide smile, knelt down to his level, and gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much, this will look great outside, buuuuut I'm afraid we're gonna have to move it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you really don't want to plant trees anywhere near crops, but hey I love that you were concerned for me. So this is the best case for, its the thought that counts."

* * *

 **Nora and Baldr**

Baldr and Nora resided in the kitchen as the child was in the process of making his mother and her favorite food, pancakes. Nora waited patiently as her son mixed in the gluten free batter. She giggled a bit, "My precious little boy making me-WHOA" she shot up, the moment her son reached for the dial on the stove and grabbed his hand, "What do you think you're doing?"

The child sighed, "Mom, I need to cook the batter."

"Uh well," The ginger was at a loss for words, but quickly shot back, "We-we don't need to cook this, YEAH we'll just eat the batter raw." The woman in denial grabbed a handful of the concoction and jammed it in her mouth, "HMMM tasty."

"Mom, we're not eating batter."

"Okay fine, then at least let me cook it."

"Okay one, last time you cooked we had to get a new stove...and a new refrigerator."

"Oh here we go again," The gingered moped, "You let one refrigerator catch on fire and suddenly you're not allowed to cook."

"Secondly this is mother's day, what kind of son would I be if I allowed you to cook?"

"Well what kind of mother would I be if you got burned, because of me?" She argued.

"Alright fine, how about a compromise?"

When Baldr asked his brother Theo for cooking lessons regarding pancakes, he never thought the day of mother's day, he'd be covered head to toe in padding. A pillow duct taped on his chest, two oven mitts, a helmet, a pair of goggles, and a scarf wrapped around his mouth all while his jittery mother hovered over him holding a fire extinguisher.

Though his movements were slightly hindered, the boy produced a wonderful meal for the two of them to share.

* * *

 **Pyrrha and Theo**

Towards the end of the day, we find the Arc family, with the exception of Jaune and Theo, enjoying each other's company. "It seems you all had a great day ladies," Pyrrha hushed.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Ruby squeaked, "Here we are bragging about what our boys did for us and Theo's still not back yet."

"It's okay really, he said my gift is nearly ready he just needs to put the finishing touches on it. So Jaune and him left early to go back to his art class."

"I am rather curious what he has in store for you," Cinder commented, "In one afternoon he created a stunning work of art and yet he's been working on this for an indiscriminate amount of time."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll-"

"MOM, MOM!" Theo shouted as he burst through the doors, "its done, I finally have it done. You need to see it, its on the front lawn."

All the women and children looked at each other confused as to what could be so substantial that it was left on the front lawn. The Arc family shuffled outside to find Jaune alone with a massive object covered by a sheet as a truck drove off. Theo rushed to his father and together they pulled the covering to reveal a marble statue of Pyrrha standing tall and victorious. Everyone was in pure shock at the amazing skill and detail the little red head boy crafted with his work of art.

"Oh...My god." The Spartan gasped.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Theo cried.

* * *

 **To the guy who said, Theo crafting a master piece despite never painting in his life I say, what do you think of this? LOL**

 **Anyway, I was hoping to get out the last three outings before I released this, as my mother's day special was MOSTLY done when I started these outings, I've just hit a little writers block with the last three. Just needed a few finishing touches here and there. I'll probably do a father's day special too, but that's a conversation for another time.**

 **Side note, it might be a while until I update again. Work has been piling on lately, I've enjoyed writing two other fanfictions, and at the end of the month I'm scheduling some vacation time. So if I don't update by the 31st, well then I'm even less likely to update after that.**


	17. An outing with thieves

**So yeah, before we begin I just want everyone to know I have a poll for the future of this fanfiction, because since day one, I wanted to include a little sister along with the eleven brothers, as I thought that would be the cutest set up.**

 **Now I already had someone in mind, but since this is my most popular fic, I thought why not let you guys decide? The poll will be placed on top of my profile and whoever you choose will give birth to the next Arc kid. I'm excited to see who you guys vote for.**

* * *

Emerald marrying into the Arc family harem, did come with a lot of perks, one of which was access to the Schnee family funds. As the thief grew up on the streets, she use to utilize her semblance to steal food and money all her life, however those days were a thing in the past. Today she, her husband, and their child spent the evening, sauntering through a crowded mall, leaving Jaune to carry an almost endless amount of bags. Their adventure had lead them to a clothing store as Emerald stepped out of the changing room, modeling her new lime green dress, "You see I like the color, but I'm not sure if I'd ever wear it."

"Didn't stop you from purchasing the last hundred outfits." Jaune moaned.

"Good point," Emerald chirp before taking out Weiss's credit card, "After this, we should head to the toy store." The mother then turned to her child, "Would you like that sweetie?"

"Uh yeah," Teal cheered, "Sure beats watching you try on dresses."

"I've been meaning to ask," The father interjected, "You did ask Weiss permission to use her credit card this time right?"

"Jaune I could lie to you and you could lecture me about the importants of not stealing blah, blah or..." Emerald paused as she leaned into her husband's ear, "We can stop by the comic shop and you can purchase that X Force issue you always wanted."

The man's eyes widen as he mumbled, "Issue one, signed by the original author?"

"The very one."

Jaune jumped in the air in response, as he was as giddy as a school girl, meanwhile their son simply rolled his eyes as his father's nerdy side had always come across as rather annoying and childish.

* * *

As the small family left the clothing store and made a B-line to the comic shop, little Teal was groaning with every step towards the nerd kingdom. For the boy was nothing like his father, sure admittedly enough his dad did have some game as he obtained eleven wives, but the child could not understand how this lame dork could do that. It's almost as if the plausibility of this loser seducing multiple women at once was something entirely fictional, but then again who'd be dumb enough to write something like that?

However, right before the family could enter the comic shop, a sly menacing voice stopped them in their tracks, " _Weeeeellll, if it isn't my favorite Arcs_."

The two boys turned to the source immediately while the mother stood for a good moment. Their outing had been a pleasant one up until that asshole Mercury had to butt in, she turned in a wicked fashion growling, "Alright wha-" However, Emerald was taken back at the fact, her former teammate's attire was that of a simple blue polo shirt and black slacks with a properly combed hair.

The new Merc stood before the baffled family as he explained, "Listen, I know things have been strained between us, but I'd like to say I've changed for the better."

"... Really," Emerald growled in a slightly unconvinced tone.

"Yes, I realized my womanizing ways were very short sighted and now I just want a real relationship and I wouldn't have figured that out if you hadn't of yelled at me last time we spoke."

Emerald gazed at her former friend speechless as Jaune interjected, "Well good for you man, It's good to see you turn over a new leaf."

"Yeah it..." Emerald paused, "Certainly is."

Mercury then knelt down to the child's level, as he explained, "So sorry kiddo, I know I've taught you a lot about women and relationships, but I gotta tell ya, those things I taught you were wrong." He then shot the kid a very particular smile, the smile only he knew, as Teal had a closer bond with his uncle than with his father.

Instantly seeing his uncle's intentions, Teal turned to his mother asking, "Mom, since Uncle Mercury has turned his life around, can I spend some time to get to know him now that he's a proper role model."

The mother winced, "I um... I don't know."

"Its fine with me," Mercury assured, "And you know, after the two of you are done with the comic shop, you two should check out the mall's massage parlor. I hear they have a couples discount."

After a reassuring look from her husband, the mother conceded, "Okay and you know what... I may grow to actually like you Mercury."

"Awww thanks, and don't worry I'll take good care of this little guy."

With Mercury and Teal strolling away, the child grinned, "So what angle are we working?"

"Recently, I've had a craving for milfs."

* * *

A few minutes later, we find the two womanizers on the hunt at the overly large food court area. A vast array of different food stands, all circling a sea of tables and chairs and right in the center laid a towering play place complete with slides and a ball pit. Teal points out a very well kept mature woman with long blonde hair, a busty rack sitting with presumably her son, "How bout that one, she looking nice."

"Ah Teal," Mercury moaned, "You have so much to learn. When hunting for a mate, you always check the hands."

"What? Why the hell would I care about a woman's hands."

"Just do it."

The child then complied and came to notice one small detail he overlooked as he gasped, "Wedding ring."

"That's right, but don't fret too much. Sometimes there are indicators that a babe and her husband have a rocky relationship, but regardless of that woman's situation, I think I found the right target." Mercury soothed, as he gestured to a dark skinned beauty, with curly hair and glasses, standing in line at a small taco joint.

"Really her," Teal asked, "You don't think you could do better?"

"Look kid, during a dry spell its perfectly acceptable to settle for a six to ensure a win. Anyways you see her son over there?"

Teal took a second look and found the geekiest little boy he had ever seen. The boy in question had a tiny yet pointy wizard hat, thick round glasses, and fake elf ears.

"Yeah first chance you get, I'm gonna need you to lead him to the play area, so his mom and I can get some alone time."

"No fucking way," Teal growled.

"Kid, what have I taught you about being a good wingman?"

"... A good wingman, will put up with anything, if his bro has a sure fire deal."

"That's right, now get over there, and give that woman the old help me I'm lost."

The child resented the idea of being near that funny looking nerd, but knew his bro needed him.

* * *

With the line to the taco stand decreasing, the unsuspecting mother was calming her restless child down as the small kid would swing a plastic sword about. "Phwoosh, and the dragon hath been slaaaaiiin!"

"Okay sweetie, now put that away, we're about to-"

"Help, help," A rushing Teal cried, "I'm lost and I don't know where I am."

"Oh," The elder woman moaned as she knelt, "Its okay, we'll talk to-"

"Heeeeey, what are you doing, you little scamp?" Mercury cooed as he drew closer.

"Are you this boy's father?" The woman inquired.

"Me no, unfortunately I'm only an uncle. Though the time I spend with him makes me wish I had settled down already." The former assassin then knelt down with the same smile from before, "Hey little guy, why'd you take off like that? You had me so worried."

"I thought I saw my dad at the food court and it turned out it wasn't him," Teal lied, "Then I couldn't find you, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, but hey since we're already here, how bout we get some lunch?"

"Okay," The mini wingman chirped. Step one, allow a situation for Mercury to interact with this woman. Step two, seal the deal by making friends with her child. "So," Teal smiled, holding back the urge to moan, "I see you're into larping, that's very cool."

"REALLY!" The child cheered as she babbled on about her hobby, "Everyone else says I'm weird for getting into fantasy, except for this small group of boys who will only let me play with them if I be the princess. You know, only because I'm of the female gender, but playing the princess is just so boring. All you do is wait around and-"

Then a simultaneous thought erupted from both Mercury and his nephew during this child's rabbling, that kid's a girl? Then with a snort, she ended with, "You know what I mean?"

Of course Teal played it off smooth with, "Oh yeah, I mean you clearly look like the perfect warrior."

"Right, it's so great to find somebody who understands."

The mother giggled as she commented to Mercury, "Seems as though my little Nerris made a friend."

"Well hey, why don't we sit together so the kids can get to know each other?" The former assassin suggested.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Moments later, as the children had begun conversing, the mother was taken back by Mercury's game. "Oh my Mr. Black, you've lead such an extraordinary life," The mother gasped.

"Yeah well, I've decided to put all that stuff behind me and dedicated most of my free time to charity."

"Awwww."

Meanwhile, after little Nerris finished her meal, she pulled a tiny sketchbook out of her pocket to show her new friend several images of warrior women, "So you see this is like me as a dark elf with the amulet of flames, then you have me as a barbarian and-"

Whoa, this women are all really hot, Teal thought to himself as he was generally impressed by Nerris's artistic design, not as good as his brother Theo, but still pretty good.

"Anyways," The larper mumbled, "My dream is to someday become a maiden, then I can travel the world and fight evil and monsters wherever they spawn."

"That actually does sound pretty cool," Teal replied. It was weird, normally he'd find this fantasy stuff boring and stupid yet for some reason, this girl managed to make it sound so exciting and wonderful. Maybe that was partly due to the world they were in, but still, Nerris was actually pretty cool to talk too.

"But yeah, I know being a huntress with a semblance isn't the same as being a magically warrior, but if I'm talented enough, maybe I can gain enough recognition that one of the current maidens will think of me when they die. Of course to get skills good enough for one of the maidens to know who I am, will take a lot of training, but I'm willing to work long and hard."

"Bow chica bow wow," Mercury and Teal chanted in unison, leaving concerned looks from both the women.

"What was that," The mother winced.

"Uh, nothing," The uncle mumbled, "We just say that whenever we find someone or something epic. Its just an inside joke."

"Well you two are really close, I'm kinda envious of that. In fact I'm kinda envious of a lot of things about you."

"Oh really," Mercury hushed.

"Yeah I never really got to go wild."

"Well you know, you can always go wild in small ways. Maybe start by dying your hair a different color. Perhaps... Green?"

The mother giggled, "Well my husband would definitely like that, but I don't think my law firm would."

"... Your husband? I wasn't aware you were married."

"It's the wedding ring right? Yeah, Nerris borrowed my wedding ring, for her role play."

"It was the one ring of power," The little girl interrupted.

"Indeed it was dear, but yeah she lost it the other day and we still haven't found it yet, but I'm kinda glad she lost it now. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to hear your phony bologna life story."

"What gave me away," Mercury inquired.

"The whole lost child bit, oldest trick in the book. Anyway, come Nerris, its time to go home."

"Aww, but mom," The daughter moaned, "I wanted to go to the play area."

"Maybe next time sweetie."

And there it was, the small look of disappointment on Teal's face as his new friend was being taken away. There was only one course of action left, cause a good wingman will put up with anything. "Hey now," Mercury hushed, "There's no reason to leave so soon, I haven't even gotten to know you yet."

The mother smirked, "You realize I already saw through you right?"

"Doesn't mean we still can't talk while the kids play, I mean you work at a law firm right? I heard female coworkers in every law firm get along wonderfully, is that true?"

"OOOOOh my god," The mother groaned, "Okay, let me just say all the women I work with... Horrible, horrible people who don't understand common decency. First there's Iyla, who has such an infuriating god complex because she's SOOOOOO perfect at everything she does and Charlotte is just a two faced bitch who-"

The wingman then gave his nephew a quick nod, allowing the two children to run off and play as he stayed behind to listen to this woman's excessive rant. Then as Mercury sat there listening, both parents arrived with Jaune uttering, "Hey, where's Teal?"

"He's playing with that girl," Mercury answered as Nerris's mother went on, completely oblivious to the two extra people.

Emerald asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Just the girl's mother."

* * *

 **((Friendly reminder, don't forget to vote))**

 **Okay guys, I'm so soooooo sorry I've neglected this fiction for so long. One of the major problems with me is that I tend to write too much for my own good and start too many series' to keep track of. I can't say this won't happen again, but yeah I hope this was worth the wait cause I've been wanting to show off Teal and Mercury's bond for a while.**

 **Also please don't call me racist for shipping two characters who both just happen to be black. I have a lot of story based reasons why I wanted this(especially when we get to the teenage years) and yeah I'm laying the foundation of Teal opening up to nerdy stuff, thus explaining why he'd want to go to a renaissance fair, thus allowing him a reason to carry a sword as does Tucker (the guy he's based on). Believe me when I say this, I would have still done this if Nerris was any race. I have a lot of other reasons, but that's way down the line.**


End file.
